More Relevant Than Originally Planned
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: That's right! I'm back with more ridiculously long titles! Anyway, sequel to Now Way Relevent to Anything, you'd definitely have to read that one to get this one. Now don't let the categories fool you, there will be DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

_An: Sorry this took so long, stuff has been kinda a bitch. There will be new characters, quite a few old characters, and this will not be storybook. This will be much like the last one with the mix of genres. I appologize if the Spanish is bad, I did the best Google and one of my best friends could do. I'm still trying to figure out how I can get all the important stuff in here while keeping it T, so don't get your hopes up or down. Also, I do not own [H]ouse, or any of the fabulous songs that are in here. Enjoy._

Lisa took a breath as she got out of her car. She was _so _nervous. This was quite possibly the biggest moment of her life. "Ready Lise?" Her dad asked, breaking her concentration on a random point.

She nodded, "Yeah." She ducked back into the car and grabbed a box, putting one of her hands on the seat to steady herself, she pushed herself out of the car, and faced one of the biggest challenges of her life. College.

"Where's your dorm?" Her dad asked.

"Um..." she pat her back pockets, looking for her paper. She smiled and took it from her mom when she handed it to her. Lisa started reading it over, looking for her dorm, "I'm in Fletcher Hall, so..." she looked around, "not a clue. Excuse me!" She stopped two girls walking passed.

The blonde stopped, her friend walking a few more steps. "Oh my God!" The familiar face lit up.

"Lucy!" Lisa exclaimed. Her friend pulled her into a tight hug, almost making Lisa drop her box.

She pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "I go to school here." She adjusted her box, pulling it up higher.

"Are you living on campass?" She asked enthusiastically,

"Yeah."

"Where are you living?"

"Mosher-Jordan. You?"

Lucy groaned, "Northwood."

Lisa laughed, "Well, do you still know where it is?"

"Yeah." She looked at her friend, "I'll catch up with you later." The other nodded and started walking again. Lucy took Lisa's box from her. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cuddy," she smiled.

"This is Lucy," Lisa reintroduced. "She was one of my friends I met at camp."

"Oh yes," her mother nodded, "I remember you."

"Well, I can show you guys where Lisa will be residing if you'll come with me." She and Lisa walked ahead together after the younger girl had grabbed another box.

"So, are Michelle and Sharon here too?"

"No, Sharon followed Micheal to Illinois, Michelle's in West Virgnia being political, Jim's in Ohio. They split, but we're all still good."

"What about you and Steven?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "that lasted about a month." Lucy led her into her building. "Fun while it lasted, but, ya know. OK, this is where you lead me."

She chuckled and looked for her room, "Um...this way." They started walking again. "So how's it been here?"

"Good. I think you'll like it, and I know who throws the best parties, which guys won't roofie your drink. I'm totally kidding by the way," she assured. "Just incase you were worried. But I do know who the nice guys are. Well, I know a lot." She laughed, "I date around. Am I talking too much?" She asked, stopping at the door Lisa did.

She smiled and opened the door, "No, go on."

"OK," she nodded, "I'm just so excited to see you. We haven't talked in like, three months?"

"Something like that," she walked into the room and saw a pretty, medium height girl with auburn hair. "Hi," Lisa greeted.

"Hey, you must be Lisa."

"Yeah, and, this is my friend Lucy."

"Hey," the blonde nodded.

"Hi, I'm Shelly." She looked at Lisa, "I took this one." She gestured toward the bed against the wall, by the desk near the door.

"OK, this is heavy," Lucy walked across the room, setting her box down on the bed in the corner, a few feet to the right of the bed was a beautiful wooden desk.

"I figured that one was yours," Shelly said.

"Wow, that's a nicer desk than I got, my freshman year." Lucy looked at Lisa, "How the hell did you even get this in here?"

Lisa stared at it, "I didn't."

"Well," she turned when she heard her dad's voice from the doorway, "you have to bring it in in pieces, then assemble it here."

"You got this for me," she said, smiling slightly.

"Of course, if I'm going to keep you in this room, I have to give you something as pretty as boys to stare at." He smiled and set some of her stuff down on the desk top.

"I don't know if it's _that_ pretty," she smirked.

"We have some really good looking guys on campass," Lucy nodded.

"No, come on, help me out." Her dad pleaded. "Tell her there are no guys worth dating here."

"There were plenty at home," her mom said quietly, but loud enough for Lisa to hear as she looked around the dorm.

"Thank you Mom." She said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "I know you disapprove of me breaking up with him, but it wasn't going to work-"

"How could you know?"

"We'd only been dating like 2 and a half months."

"He's at home."

"That's kinda my point Ma."

"I don't know how you could know it wasn't going to work. You'd been dating a couple months, he was staying home. With Greg it was the opposite, dating almost a year, moving to Maryland."

That one stung _Lucy_ a little bit, she bit her cheek when she saw Lisa's face. She was staring at her mother with that forced blank face you use when you're trying not to show how much of an emotion you have. "Hey," she nudged her friend with her elbow, drawing her attention, "I'm assuming you have more stuff. Let's go get it." She nodded and led the way out of the room. "So who was your man? Was he sexy?" She smiled.

Lisa laughed, "He was cute. His name is Aaron. All American athlete, sweet."

"You sound sad," she prodded as they walked out of the building. "Was he bad in bed?"

She chuckled, "No comment."

"Come on..." she nudged her arm, "you can tell me."

Lisa nudged her back, "I don't want to."

Lucy gave her a scrutinizing look, "Did you sleep with him?"

She looked at her with a slightly surprised look, "Yes."

"Then why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because, I don't like talking about it. I only told my best friends like, twice, about guys."

She sighed, "Fine." Lisa opened the backseat door and leaned into her dad's car. "Hey, are you going to be OK going here?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, of course. Any reason to be away from home," she smiled.

"Did you visit?" Lucy asked.

Lisa ducked her head to avoid hitting it, "Yeah, I just forgot where my dorm was. I was more focused on the academics of the place, just looked through the buildings. Though you are right, very cute boys," she smirked. Lucy laughed and grabbed some more stuff from the backseat.

Awhile later, after her parents left and most of her stuff was unpacked, Lisa was being shown around campass. "What's going on over there?" Lisa looked over at the sports field.

"Lacrosse game," she answered after glancing over.

"Lacrosse is in Spring," Lisa said.

"Yeah, we have some off season games." Lucy explained. "Some of the guys are really into it." They continued passed the field, Lisa looking over her shoulder a few seconds. "OK," Lucy led her into a building and looked at Lisa, "I have to go help a friend re-unpack, but, I will leave you in the best of hands." Lisa looked around the room, it looked like a restaurant, maybe a bar. There _was_ a bar, and small wooden tables with 2-4 chairs set up to face a small stage. It was for the most part empty, except for a small group of people, guys and girls, a couple years older than Lisa sitting on the stage, and a guy standing in front of it, talking to someone. "Mitchell," Lucy said, getting the standing guy's attention.

"Hey," he put his arms out and walked forward to give her a hug. When he let go he looked at her and said, "I haven't seen you all summer."

"Well I went home, not all of us can live in the state we go to school."

"So you ran out of boys to ogle?" He asked with a straight face.

She smiled, "No..." He chuckled. "Anyway, I have to go help Carrie unpack, and I was wondering if you could play tour guide." She took a step to the side and put her hand out to Lisa, "This is my friend Lisa."

"Sure," he nodded. "I have this one thing I have to do, but it's not going to take long."

"Cool." She nodded, then looked at Lisa, "I'll see you in roughly an hour, 45 minutes?"

"OK," Lisa agreed.

Lucy put her hand on Lisa's shoulder on her way out, "He's one of the really good guys." She smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Mitchell," he introduced. He was about average height, dark brown, almost black hair, dark brown eyes, not bad looking. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but he was cute, and he did have a nice smile.

"Lisa," she gestured to herself.

"OK, well I have to clear something up with Tim, the owner/bartender. It should only take a couple of minutes. Here, let me introduce you to everyone." He turned around, "When I call your name, sound off," he instructed before doing so, and pointing. "Carly!"

"Yo!" The brunette on the ground he'd been talking to raised her hand.

"Breena!"

"Yo!" Another brunette in the middle of the stage said. She looked down at Carly, "No hablan español, si usted no sabe cómo."

"¿Qué?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Exactamente."

"Mitch, tell her to stop making me feel stupid."

"Demasiado tarde," she mumbled and turned away. Lisa chuckled quietly

"Hey!" A guy sitting in a metal chair at the way back of the called. He sort of looked like Breena, "Ser amable!"

"She's _your _girlfriend, not mine."

"But she's _your _best friend." He countered.

"Giving her license to say mean things, and call her names," Lisa nodded.

Breena looked at her, then back at the guy, "She gets it."

"Paul," Mitch continued with the roll call.

"Hola hermosa," he smiled.

"Hey," Carly leaned backwards, "I know what that means."

"She _is_," he defended. "It's not like I asked her out. And remember, that's how I greet Breena."

"When you're not pissed," she sat back up. "Then it's 'puta'." She smiled, "At least I know what the insults are."

Mitch leaned back a little, and said quietly, "They get like that a lot."

"I'm used to it," Lisa nodded.

"Oh good." He straightened up, "Brandon."

A guy sitting against the wall gave her the dude nod. She couldn't really see his face, but she saw a lip ring, and green and purple highlights in his short dark hair.

"Serena." The blonde girl next to him smiled, then went back to talking to Brandon. "Now if you ladies will excuse me," Mitch smiled and started to walk across the room.

"Mitch," Breena stopped him. "It's going to be boring sitting in here." She looked at the freshman, "Do you want to go watch hot guys run around in shorts? Lacrosse game's outside."

"Sounds good to me," Lisa smiled.

"Damn it Breena," Paul said, "she's here 10 minutes and you're already poisoning her minds."

"Yes, I'm poisoning her minds by taking her scouting. Even though she's 18 years old, and have most likely lost her virginity. If you want chico, I can take your girlfriend with us to keep an eye on things."

"That would be even less helpful," he whined.

But it was too late. Carly stood up and jumped off the small stage, "Let's go support the lacrosse team!" His head fell, and the girls walked out of the building, smiles on their faces.

"So, Paul," Breena started, "is my brother. These two," she pointed to Carly, "just started dating. The two in the back are dating too, he's really quiet, but is fun at parties, and she spends most of her time with him."

"And here we are," Carly sighed contentedly as they reached the field. "It's a practice game," she said in the same dreamy voice, Lisa biting her lip subconsciously, "but that just gives us a chance to preview the uniforms for this year."

"We do this with all the sports teams," Breena said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lisa asked.

"Of course," she agreed.

"So this is how we do this," Carly started towards the bleachers, "so no one can question our motives for being here, we pick one part of the team to root for, usually based on how cute their ass is." Carly looked Lisa, who was still biting her lower lip, and who's eyes were glue to one of the guys' ass. Carly looked at Breena and nodded, "Lisa's got her eyes on 18."

"Is that still-"

"I believe it is," Carly nodded. Breena's lip pursed, and her eyebrows raised. Her friend nodded in agreement. "Alright, skins have it." One part of the team had navy blue t-shirts on over their jerseys, the other half just had jerseys.

"Hey," Mitch moved passed the girls and sat on the end next to Breena and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh God, did you bring them here to ogle?"

"Yes," she answered peppily.

"Who are we 'rooting' for?" He put the words in quotes.

"Skins, 18," Carly answered.

"Ooo," his eyebrows drew together, "who's pick was that?"

"Mine," Lisa looked away from the game.

"Oh..." He looked back at the field.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...He's cool to be around, but if you want to hook up with him, it's only going to be one night. His longest relationship in the time I've known him, about two years, has probably been..." he looked at Breena, "3, weeks?"

She shook her head, "No girl has lasted that long. 2 weeks."

"Well it doesn't mean I can't stare," Lisa smiled. But was thinking, _I instictually go for that type of guy. Wow._

"Here here," Breena raised her fist.

"And you get pissed when I look at other girls," he rolled his eyes.

Despite the main goal of this outing being to check out hot guys, it actually was a really good game. The team was very talented, but in the end, Skins won. When 18 scored the last goal, Lisa's row, and most of the stand started applauding, and Lisa put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. She laughed when Lucy sat next to her, "I guess I like lacrosse players." Lisa bit her lip when he looked at her, she was smitten with someone she'd never even seen. _Nice job Lisa_, she told herself. One of his team mates hit him on the arm, and he turned around. She thought about how she had to ask who number 18 was, then remembered what was said about him, _Nice job Lisa._

"So Carly and Breena got you out here ogling?" Lucy asked when everyone started leaving.

"We plan to make it a regular thing," she nodded.

"Oh good, then we'll see each other here if nowhere else," she smiled. "This is a regular outting for us."

"Sounds good."

"Even though this is a wonderful way to spend your time, you were not shown aorund at all, huh?"

She laughed, "Not so much."

"OK, we can do that now if you feel like it...Can you feel like it later?" She chuckled. "I'm tired, no one I help unpack, including myself, have few items, and I'm sleepy now."

Lisa laughed, "Sure. I'll get books and stuff later."

"OK, cause I need to rest up before we go out tonight. Wait," she looked at her young friend very seriously, "you're coming too, right?"

"I don't know, what are we doing?"

"Going out, I don't know. This is college, you party, get really drunk, then wake up in bed, butt naked, with a guy you barely remember."

"Is it OK if I skip the last part? I'm still jail bate for a couple of days."

"Really?" Lisa nodded. "Oh, then yes, it's acceptable to skip the butt naked part. You have no qualms about getting drunk right?"

"No, I've been drinking since I was like, 15. But the hangover drinking will be a new expirience."

"College is magical time of learning," Lucy sighed contentedly, causing Lisa to giggle. The blonde stood, and pointed to her friend, "I will see you later. Come to my dorm in a couple hours, we'll walk around, and I will show you boys for future reference."

"OK," Lisa nodded. "See you later." Lucy wiggled her fingers as she left. Lisa looked back at the field and just sat there for awhile. Then she started thinking about summer, and summer lacrosse, and decided it was time to go. When she got back to her dorm, she started to arrange her things to her liking. Her stuff had just been taken out of boxes, now it was time to make her space her own. It didn't take her very long. She really loved her desk, it was a nice desk to begin with, but it was from her dad. She had reverted more to her daddy's girl ways in the last couple of years. Making this an even better gift. She glanced at the clock, and realized that she'd been sitting on her bed longer than she realized, Lisa stood up and, with the help of some random people, found both Fletcher Hall, and Lucy's dorm. The door was open, she knocked on it and took a step into the room. Lucy wasn't there, but her roommate and another girl that looked like she could be her sister were sitting on a bed. "Hi," Lisa greeted in surprise.

Shelly's eyebrows drew together, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was told this is where one of my friends is staying." She looked at the other girl, "Lucy lives here, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm her roommate Christina. How do you know my baby sister?"

"Oh, _we're_ roommates," she chuckled.

"Oh," she nodded. "Well, Lucy went to go do something," she smiled, "not quite sure what, but you can chill on her bed, or look through her stuff, you know, whatever."

Lisa smiled, "Thank you, but I think I'll just stick with option one." Lisa sat on the end of her friend's bed, Christina seemed a lot friendlier than her sister. Lisa looked around the room while the sisters talked, random thoughts going through her head. She heard someone say something about lacrosse and asked, "Sorry, but do you know which player is number 18?" She might have been advised against going out with him, but she still wanted to at least know his name.

"Um..." Christina thought. "I think that's Greg House. Why," she smiled, "you crushing on him. Though it's not a good idea," she said with a serious face. "What?" She asked when Lisa looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry," she took a deep breath, "did you say "Greg House"?"

"Yeah," she said with a confused tone.

"Oh my God," she put her face in her hands.

"What?" Shelly asked.

"I used to date him," Lisa said from her hands. "Like..._a long_ time ago." She her hand fall, and they gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

"I thought he was from like, Connecticut?"

"Kentucky," she closed her eyes and nodded. "It ended so badly, I was hoping I'd never have to see him again."

"Hey Lisa," she heard Lucy's energetic voice from the doorway, she looked up, "ready to go?"

"Why didn't you tell me House was here?"

Lucy's eyes widened, and her hand clapped over her open mouth. "Oh my God," came her muffled reply, "I thought you _knew_." Lisa shook her head. Lucy's hands went to her sides, "Cause you said you visited, and I was sure you would have heard."

She looked at her with a very upset look, "_No_."

_An: Cough, next one's House, cough._


	2. House

_An: It's a good thing I didn't post this when I first finished, I left out like, the last half. And I was going to wait for someone to finish this, but someone gets on my ass when I don't update ;). AND House season 7 came out today, I plan to watch the crap out of the first few episodes._

Greg was laying on his back in bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at his ceiling. If someone looked at his face, they'd think he was either angry at it, or looking for something. He felt a hand on his chest and broke the staring contest with his bedroom ceiling and turned his head. He smirked at the cute, very limber blonde in bed next to him. "Hey," she smiled sleepily.

"Hey," he repeated quietly.

"Seems like things were getting intense with the ceiling," she teased. He looked at her with neutral expression. "So, I got awhile before my first class, if you have anything in mind to kill time," she smiled suggestively, she moved her hand up to his cheek, and traced his bottom lip with her thumb, "I could be open to it." She glanced down to follow her thumb with her eyes, "Oh," she exclaimed softly. "What happened there?" She traced the cresent shaped scar on the inside of his lip with the tip of her thumb. He pulled at his lip, and bent his head so she let go. She let her hand drop, "I didn't know lacrosse was so rough."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

"Oh my god," her fingers ran over his shoulder, finding more scars, "this sport kicks your ass."

He rubbed his shoulder, prompting her to take her hand back again, "Necessary roughness for love." He let his hand hit his pillow, "Um, you know, I actually have to go. I have to go call a friend an idiot and collect on a bet." He sat up and turned so his feet were on the ground, pulling on his boxer and the rest of his clothes so quickly, and with such ease that it could only be a result of practice. He was fully dressed, shoes tied and everything, in under a minute. "I'll see you around." Greg went out his bedroom door, closing it behind him so she could get dressed, and walked down the hall. He saw his two roommates at the island in the kitchen. The light haired brunette, tool like at times Robby had a gallon of milk and a cereal bowl infront of him, and he was standing next to blonde hair. Well, that's all he could see. Robby was talking to her, and was either annoying her, or boring her.

"Tell him to shut the fuck up," the Irish voice pleaded, muffled by the wall created by her arms. Option one it is.

"What's wrong with this one?" Robby asked, ignoring her, with an amused tone and smile.

"Nothing," Greg grabbed his jacket that was hung over the back of a chair.

"Then why you speeding out of here?"

"Busy," he answered, pulling on his jacket. "It's an unavoidable prior engagement." He continued towards the door.

"What's her name?" Greg was just about to step out the door when he heard that muffled question.

He kept his hand on the knob and turned around. Her head was still down. "I don't know," he answered after a minute, then turned around and left.

Robby laughed, "Nice Fi," he put his fist out to her.

"If you think for one second I'm going to fist bump, you are out of your fucking mind."

He made a face, picked up the milk and turned to put it in the fridge. "Well aren't we an angry little leprechaun this morning?" He mumbled. "Doesn't the angry leprechaun need her notebook?" He heard something slide across the counter top, then held up her plastic cover spiral bound notebook.

Greg actually did have something to do that day, not collect on a bet, and not right when he left his apartment, but he had a game. He was so bored in the hours before the game, as he was during the entire summer. It was a sad day when he found himself wishing for school...the first summer at college. There were only two people he genuinely enjoyed spending time with. Well, there were two more, but he rarely saw them. "G-man!" Greg stopped walking and looked to his right, nodded when he saw his friend. Dylan Crandal jogged to catch up with Greg. "What's up?"

"There's nothing to do at this school."

"Your interest is just hard to hold," Crandal corrected.

"Not when there's something _interesting_."

Crandal smirked and shook his head. "Hey, do you have a game today."

"Why?" He glanced at him. "You gonna come be my cheerleader?"

"You only wish I'd put on that outfit. But I am going to be there."

"Why? We're not dating."

Crandal shrugged, "Something to do."

"Wait, didn't someone just say it's _my_ fault I'm bored?" Crandal smiled and they kept walking.

After he'd proved his superiority, again, on the field, he heard a whistle, and looked into the bleachers. About halfway back, there was a girl. He couldn't tell much with his helmet on, and the sun in his eyes, but he could tell that she was short, had dark, curly hair, and he could just tell she was cute. He hadn't gone for many girls with dark hair in a long time, if you asked him, he would say he didn't know why. But he knew that he really like that she was looking at him, more often than not, a girl would start talking to her friends, giggle, then start twirling her hair around her finger. Someone hit him in the arm, causing him to look away from her.

_An: Guess who _that_ was..._


	3. Not One of Your Many Toys

_An: Sorry, I had little writing time._

It was her third day of school, and Lisa hadn't seen House yet. Though if she wanted to, anymore than the tiny bit of her that did, she could have found him like _that_. She could barely go anywhere without hearing about House. And the little part of her that wanted to see him was slowly shrinking from all the stories. Though that part had won a debate she had had with herself, despite its size. She shook her head and stepped forward to the counter. She was in a bookstore, buying all of the books for her classes. Lisa set her syllabus on the counter and glanced down into her bag.

Greg was at his part time job at a bookstore on campass. He was _so_ bored. Nothing interesting ever happened. Ever. Luckily, his shift was almost over. He heard something hit the counter lightly and he turned around. He saw a course syllabus on the wooden surface. His eyebrows went up and he exhaled when he had finished skimming the page. _Someone has something to prove_, he said to himself. After a second of consideration, he added, _Someone could also be lots of fun._ "You are overly ambitious, you have a chip on your shoulder, and you know how to party." He said the last part with almost a trace of admiration.

Lisa scoffed when she heard the judgement of the guy behind the counter. "You're making that up," she accused while she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked up at him.

Greg knew that voice. He knew it well. His head snapped up a second before she looked at him, the smirk she was wearing disappearing when she saw his face.

Lisa's heart stopped, and her cheeks felt hot. No, he was not here. He was not selling her books. He was not making incredibly accurate assumptions, or knowing him, deductions, by barely reading a piece paper. She was hallucinating, and had been doing so for the past few days, he wasn't here, he was in Maryland. Yes, hallucinations made sense, she was going to blink, then she would see the face of a total stranger staring at her. She blinked. _That didn't work_. Her only consolation was that she beat him to regaining the ability of speach. "House," she greeted, hiding every emotion. She saw something flicker across his face, and thought it looked like confusion.

Greg didn't think he had ever stared at anyone or anything like he was staring at Lisa right now. He was speachless, and she was the only one that could do that to him. He had _missed_ her. And he really didn't like when she called him "House". She hadn't talked to him as "House" since they'd first met. But he put away the hurt and confused expression and answered, "Cuddy." It wasn't nearly as casual as he wanted it to be.

When he continued to stare at her without saying anything, she cleared her throat quietly and repeated expectantly, with a slightly accusatory tone, "You're making that up."

He cleared his throat, and not to be out done, looked back at her paper and answered, "Your class schedule is over loaded, but none of your classes are before eleven, and no one takes Professor Lamb's course unless they have something to prove. Cause Professor Seagull covers the same ground, and is the easier grader," he used to round off his analysis.

Lisa opened her mouth, but was cut off when an older girl and her friend walked passed him, smiling flirtatiously and saying in the same manner, "Hey House. I'm having a party later, you should come by."

"Maybe not tonight," he answered.

"Oh come on," she smiled, and turned to face him, "you have to come. It'll be no fun otherwise."

"I might be busy," he explained.

"Try to get out of it." She said, then turned around and kept walking out of the store.

Greg looked back to Lisa, who was looking at her syllabus. "Can you tell me where the books I need are?" She asked, not looking at him.

"What are you doing in 5-"

"House," a muscular looking guy came up behind him and pat him on the back, "your shift's over. You can leave now," Greg could tell he wanted to get rid of him so he could help Lisa. The guy looked at Lisa and smiled, "I, however, am working, and I can help you with whatever it is you need." And there it is.

"I already know what she needs, and where it is," he told the meat head.

He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Lisa addressing House, "I don't want to keep you any longer than you're being paid for."

Greg looked at her, but she didn't meet his stare for a few seconds. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, then deliberately brushed against her when he walked out of the building. When he got outside, he looked around until he found the person he was looking for. He jogged after her, "Hey, Roxie." The brunette stopped walking and turned around, he slowed to a stop in front of her, "I might be able to come to that party." She smiled. "But I need you to invite someone."

"Who?"

"Do you know Lucy Young?" Greg knew that Lucy went there, she had acctually been sort of glad when she first saw him, but had stopped talking to him when he started...dating, a lot of girls.

"Uh," she shrugged, "kinda."

"I need you to invite her." He knew that if Lucy got invited, Lisa would come, and he knew that, because Mitch had told him Lucy came around with a cute brunette. The same one that whistled at him.

"Um, OK. Any particular reason?"

Greg shrugged and started to walk away backwards, "I heard she was fun at parties."

"Lise!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw Lisa walking out of the bookstore. The younger girl had been in that store probably 15 minutes longer than necessary thanks to the jock that told her a book she needed had been "misplaced", and had filled the time with hitting not at all subtly on her, and checking out her ass. She really wondered why men were put on this earth sometimes.

She looked up from her plastic bag at her friend. "What?" She asked when her friend got to her.

"Nothing," the blonde shrugged. "You were walking, I'm bored, it seemed like an affective way to get your attention. So, I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Uh, I guess I could eat."

"Cool. Follow me." Lucy led Lisa to a small café, swinging Lisa's book bag at her side. When they got there, they were seated outside. "So how are your classes? Sorry, I've been kind of neglecting you."

She smiled, "It's fine. I've been finding my way around fine. And they've been OK."

"I still can't believe your ridiculous schedule."

Lisa smiled, "I'm ambitious." They talked until the waitress came and took their orders, then the talking continued. During their meal however, Lisa just sort of moved her salad around her plate while they talked, and Lucy ate.

After they'd finished, and gotten the check, the girl from earlier at the bookstore stopped beside their table when she saw Lucy as she was walking into the café, and they were standing up. "Hey," she pointed to the blonde, remembering what House told her, "I'm having a party tonight if you want to come."

Lucy looked at her thoughtfully, "Have we, ever really talked?"

Roxie gave her the same look, "I don't think so. I just heard you were cool."

Lucy shrugged, "OK."

"You're friends with Breena and Paul, right?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, "I know them."

Lucy chuckled, "Everyone knows Breena and Paul."

She smiled, "So true. So, I'll see you there?" Lucy nodded, and Roxie walked inside.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked.

"Roxie...something. She's kind of a whore, but she throws kick ass parties. So, this is perfect, you'll have an awesome party as your first college one."

She gave her an unsure look. "Hey, I'm going to take this in," Lisa held up the bill, "then I have to go."

"OK, but you have to go to the party with me."

"We'll see," Lisa said, pulling open the door, causing Lucy to roll her eyes. Lisa stood in the small line behind Roxie.

"I don't know you, do I?" She asked.

"No," Lisa shook her head. "Freshman."

She pursed her lips, "I still feel like I should know you."

"Well, I'm Lisa."

"Roxie," she introduced. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Maybe, depends on somethings." Roxie nodded. "I'm just curious, if you don't know Lucy, why would you invite her?"

Roxie took a step forward as the line moved. "Um, House wanted me to. I'm sure you know him, freshman or not."

"Yeah," Lisa nodded, "I, I've heard stories. Is he going to be there?"

"Yep, I was surprised, he doesn't go to many parties the first month of school. Not sure why." Roxie asked for a table for two inside.

The younger girl nodded, and put her bill on the counter as Roxie started to walk away with the waitress, "I think I might come."

"Cool." She sat down at the table she was shown to across the room from Lisa. Lisa started to walk out of the small café when a very cute guy walked in, Roxie smiled at him and he walked to her table.

Greg was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The party was in full swing, and he was _bored_. He had no interest in drinking, which was new, any of the people that wanted to talk to him, and no attention what so ever went to the drunken co-eds that kept talking to him. The music was loud, the people were annoying, and he was getting impatient. If he'd actually look at a clock, he'd realize he'd only been there ten minutes. Greg had noticed that he didn't like interacting socially at the beginning of the year, he just liked to stay home, but October 1st, he was at the biggest party there was.

"Dude," Robby stood beside him awhile later, beer in hand, "you've been standing here for like fifteen minutes, and even though I'm astounded you're even out of the house, you're not enjoying this." He smiled and his eyes followed the two hot girls that walked passed them, giving flirty smiles. When Robby looked at House's face, it was the same annoyed expression. He rolled his eyes, "Man, you need to lighten up," he shoved his drink into his friend's hand, "and go do what you do best."

"Insult stupid people?"

"Exploit drunk girls and get hammered!" He exclaimed before walking away, presumably to do just that.

House put the beverage on the mantel next to his head, and crossed his arms again.

Lisa walked into the house with Lucy and Carly. Her first college party. Wow. She wasn't sure that she'd ever seen so much alcohal in one room in her entire life, and that wasn't even all of it. She was standing in the living room, and she could see into the kitchen from there. Even more liquor. Lots more. "Do you want a drink?" Lucy yelled so Lisa could hear her over the music.

"Sure!" She yelled back.

"Follow me ladies!" Carly grabbed their hands and pulled them to rest their wrists on her shoulders. She led them to the kitchen, then opened a cupboard and pulled out a martini mixer. "You like vodka?" She asked Lisa, not having to raise her voice as much.

"I think I'll start small," she answered. Carly stuck out her tongue and started to mix a drink for herself.

"Carly likes to get black out drunk," Lucy explained to Lisa.

"Yes I do!" She confirmed. "But I don't like doing it when I have class in the morning. So I will join you in your wimpy drinks," she grabbed three plastic cups and filled them with beer, "then gradually work my way up." When she handed Lisa her cup, she said, "Pour all your drinks yourself. And don't pick up your drink if you put it down, and it's surrounded by identical cups, it's asking for badness. Just get another one." She glanced into the living room, and saw Paul talking to the hostess. Carly smiled and excused herself.

Lucy smiled at her, then looked at Lisa and said, "Let's go find cute guys!"

Lisa nodded, "Let's do it." She and Lucy walked out of the kitchen. Lisa didn't know why House being here made her want to come, but it did. Not that she was going to admit that to herself...or the fact that she was looking for him.

_OK,_ Greg said to himself, _there's Carly. And there's Lucy, so..._ His eyes fell on what he had been waiting for. He thought about his Endocrinology class earlier today, and felt like a complete idiot for not seeing her sooner. She was the girl that always sat in front. He looked away when they started walking toward him, Lisa was talking to Lucy so she didn't see him when she passed, and he grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was against the wall like his, then let go. She looked around in confusion when she was being spun, then looked at his face, and rolled her eyes. He looked down at her as if he was seeing who was there. "Oh my god!" He said with a obviously fake surprised look and tone. "I didn't know you were here!"

She sighed, "What do you want?"

"Hey, you came to stand by me," he pointed out, despite his faulty logic. Lisa was about to say something, but when he took her cup, and drank out of it, she just rolled her eyes.

"There's a drink right there," she pointed to the one on the mantel by his head.

"You don't drink mystery cups. This isn't a middle school sleep over."

"I assumed it was yours, being by your head and all."

"Well you assumed wrong." _Sort of._ She leaned back against the wall with her feet farther in front of her, and her palms on the wall, looking forward. "So, you having fun?"

"Was. Until this ass made me stand by him."

"Liar, you'd just gotten here, and I'm the most fun thing at this party."

"Obviously, standing here against this wall, tons of fun," she agreed sarcastically. Lisa turned sideways and looked at him, "Were you watching me?"

He rolled his eyes, _Yes_, "Don't flatter yourself, I happen to look in your direction when you came in."

"Mhm, still doesn't explain why you're standing here. To me," she said before he could start to argue, "it looks like the perfect place to watch the door. Please don't start stalking me again," she requested before walking away. He stayed where he was for a few moments, loving and hating how she did that. Greg pushed himself off the wall, then walked out of the room to go find her. Just because she asked, didn't mean he was going to listen.

He found her in the kitchen, filling up a new cup, and talking to a guy. He immediately knew he had to put an end to that. "Another one already?" He asked, leaning over the counter next to her, pretending he didn't see that she was talking to someone. "Looks like someone's unhappy with the selection," he mumbled loud enough for her and the guy behind him to hear.

"I had two drinks of the other one before a cocky jackass contaminated it." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you're never going to get laid if you're afraid of cooties." He leaned sideways so he was facing her, "Lucky for you, I can accommodate any need."

"And lucky for me, I'm not scared of cooties." She started to turn, but stopped and leaned in to say in his ear, "I wasn't flirting with him. Stop being jealous, and stop following me."

Before she could walk away, he turned his head slightly and whispered, "Said the girl in _my_ Endocrinology class."

She pulled back slightly, so their lips were almost touching, "So are a lot of other people." She took a step back, smiling at the guy sweetly while she turned to walk away. Greg continued to stare after her. She had to be doing this to get his attention, she _knew _that's what he liked.

Finally, he said, "You had no shot with her anyways."

Lisa rubbed her forehead and went to find Lucy, having lost her when House grabbed her arm. _Stop thinking about how close his lips were to yours_, she mentally chastised. _But it was nice_... Lisa jumped when cold liquid hit her stomach. "Oh my God," a girl looked at Lisa with wide eyes, "I am so sorry."

Lisa sighed, looking down at the wet spot caused by the alcohal spilled on her, "It's OK." She looked at her, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"It's down the hall. I'm so sorry."

Lisa smiled, "It's fine." She started down the hall to look for the bathroom. She looked into a room to her left. Jackpot. She went into the small bathroom and closed the door behind her. Lisa turned the tap on low, and grabbed a wash cloth, running a corner under the water. She started wiping her shirt. She had only been in the room for a couple of seconds before the door opened. Lisa looked up to tell the person that she would be out in a minute, but rolled her eyes when she saw House. "I thought you were done following me for tonight."

He looked at her like she was out of her mind, "I'm never done following you."

Lisa didn't respond right away, reminded of something she didn't like to think about. "You're reusing material," she pointed out. "You already followed me into the bathroom. Speaking of which," she looked at him in the mirror, noticing that he'd closed the door and was standing behind her, "get out."

"Why?"

"Number one: You're annoying. Number two: It's the bathroom, you idiot." She looked back at her shirt and kept wiping.

"There you go, lying again."

"Yeah," she scoffed, "that's me. Queen of the liars."

"Oh, in that case I would gladly be your king." He nodded.

She looked at his reflection, "I thought you already claimed that title." She held his gaze for a long time. "Now get out," she ordered.

"But this is a perfect place to hook up."

She gave that breathless laugh she did when she was annoyed and rolled her eyes, "There _is_ no perfect place for us to hook up."

He put his hands on the edge of the sink and leaned forward, "I could think of a couple places. One of them isn't too far from here." He wasn't making a joke, he wasn't being stupid, he was reminding her of the time they went to Michigan. Lisa watched her hands as she laid the washcloth over the edge of the sink, then dried them. "So," he said, his lips right next to her ear, causing her to _force_ her breathing to remain normal, "would you like to see how much we've changed?"

Lisa took a step back, bumping his shoulder in the process. She turned to walk out of the bathroom, but he leaned against the door frame, blocking her path. She sighed in frustration, "Move."

"Why?"

"It's a bathroom."

"Afraid people will talk?" He joked, leaning in slightly.

She stared him dead in the eye and answered seriously, "Yes." That made him stop for a moment. "Now, if you're quite finished," she shoved his shoulder and walked out of the small room. House's head tipped back slightly, and he turned. "Hey!" She exclaimed when his fingers closed around her arm. House opened the door and pushed her into the empty, dark room. Lisa turned to see him leaning against the closed door, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her expectantly. "What the hell?" She demanded.

"I want to talk."

"I'm not in the mood for any more of your euphamisms." She turned her head away from him.

"Not a euphamism," he shook his head.

"So you're not letting me out of here, until we talk?" She asked incredulously. He simply nodded. "About what? The weather?"

He looked down, and braced his hands on the door while he shifted his feet, "How've you been?" Came his quiet inquery before looking up.

The question surprised her so much, that her mouth opened slightly, at loss for words. She looked down and sat on a table near her. "Fine," she lied. Lisa looked at him, "You?"

He nodded, "Same." She knew he was lying, it was obvious in his voice, and she hoped that her answer wasn't as transparent as his. "How's everyone else? I haven't been home in awhile."

Her gaze dropped back to the floor, "Zoey and Ian broke up, but they're really close, she's going to photography school." She hesitated, "Jason and Miranda split, he went to Florida on a football scholarship. They," she paused again, "they didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship."

"What about Ali?" He asked after a seemingly very long silence. "She terrorizing anyone new?"

"No," Lisa shook her head. "She's in New York. Performing arts."

"I thought Riley was in California?" Greg didn't talk to him often, but he knew that much.

She nodded, "Stanford."

He nodded to himself, "Right on Beñuelos." They were quiet for awhile. "What about you? You with/recently broken up with anyone?"

Her eyes snapped up to his, "That's none of your business."

"Well I gotta know. Need to know how much game I have to bring to the table if I'm going to get you to compromise your morals. It would also be tremendously helpful if I could get a head shot, and brief character summary if you are dating someone. Also where he's going to school."

She exhaled slowly through her nose, crossed her chest and turned away from him, "Can I leave now? We talked."

"Nope." He denied.

"What do I have to do to get out of this room."

"Talk to me," he repeated.

"We _talked_," she insisted. "I'm done talking."

Her back straightened when she felt him standing behind her. "I'm not done," he said in a low voice. His hands moved to the table by her hips on both sides. "I want you to talk to me."

"You only want to know about things that have nothing to do with you." Her voice came out unintentionally soft.

"Whether you're dating someone or not has everything to do with me." She felt her eyes close when he put his hand on her hip and started to turn her around. She managed to open her eyes before he saw her face, and then she realized how close they actually were. Greg was looking down at her, his nose was almost touching her forehead. "You don't want to tell me, because you really do want to tell me. Cause you miss me."

She opened her mouth to object, "I don't want to tell you, because you get jealous over noth-"

But he cut her off, "Don't lie to me Lisa." She hated that her mouth instantly shut. He took his right hand off her hip, and watch his thumb trace a line up her neck, hearing her gasp softly, and feeling her heart beat faster. "How many guys did you date? How many times did you compare them to me?" He dipped his head a little more, "How many times did you wish they were me?" Lisa's eyes closed, and it took everything she had not to whimper. Genuinely, Greg smiled as he closed his eyes, and said before kissing her, "I love that I can still do that to you."

Her eyes opened. While he had really meant it, it sounded smug to her, and she just got the mental image of being another notch in his bed post. Before his lips got to her, she put her hands on his chest and shoved. Harder than she thought she could. He stumbled backward and looked at her in confusion. She was breathing heavily, and glaring at him. "I am _not_ your plaything," she told him forcefully. "And I am _not_ a girl that will give you everything because you're Greg House. And I _will not_, be a notch in your bedpost." She stormed passed him out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_An: Did you guys reallyy think I was going to get 'em together right now?_


	4. Cuddy

_An: Sorry this took so long, my schedule's stupid, and I have like five things I have to write, only two of them House related. So if I suck more than usual at updating, you know why. Any who, enjoy._

Lisa sat in her Endocrinology class, front row as always, tapping her pen on her desk, waiting for class to start. Any one that saw her, would think that she was a teacher's pet because she was always in the front row, but she'd only picked that seat because she knew House always picked the seats in the back. She hadn't talked to him in a couple days, not since the party. Someone threw their backpack under the desk next to hers, she watched him put his hands on the table and chair, and foot on the seat. "You are _such_ a nerd," he told her. She sighed and closed her eyes as he lowered himself into the seat next to her. Bet you have color coded pens too. Black for here," he observed. "Not interesting enough to merit blue," he said to himself. "Which class is blue?"

"Don't have a blue pen," she answered, keeping her eyes forward.

His eyebrows drew together and he frowned slightly, "Blue's your favorite color."

She turned her head and looked at him, "I use blue when I'm writing down my number."

"Then allow me to supply one." She rolled her eyes, causing him to smirk. "This is really close to where the teacher will be," he observed, glancing around.

"That's why it's called 'the front'," she mumbled.

He turned his head to her, ignoring what she said, "You should come sit in back with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we would be in the back, and people won't think you're a teacher's pet."

"There are three flaws in that logic." She told him, keeping her eyes forward. "I don't care what people think. Two and three, I would be in the back," she looked at him, "with _you_."

"Afraid we might get caught doing something naughty?" He nodded.

"The only thing that worries me about being away from everyone else with you, is being sent to prison for murder."

"You need to stop using that excuse, I know you want me," he nodded.

"Want to strangle you," she confirmed.

"Wow, your taste changed since the last time I saw you." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Her head whipped to face him.

"This is my class." He responded.

"What are you doing _here_? You always come in right before class starts, and you sit in the back."

"You looked lonely," he shrugged. "I thought you might want a friend, I know I did."

"From what I hear, you have _lots_ of friends." He didn't like her talking about his "friends".

"You're more fun," he told her in a tone that surprised her. She looked at him, finding him looking at her seriously. She opened her mouth, but didn't speak when she saw the professor walk into the room. They both looked at him as he began his lecture. During said lecture, House was able to keep his mouth shut for approximately ten minutes before he started whispering to Lisa. She was paying way too much attention to her notes, and not nearly enough to him in his opinion. "You are way too focused on this," he told her.

"Or is it just that I'm not paying attention to you?" She whispered back knowingly. _Damn she's good_, he thought.

"Both. You don't need to copy down everything he says."

"It's called being thorough."

"It's called being anal retentive." He corrected.

"If it annoys you so much, then leave."

"But then I wouldn't be _here_," he pointed out. "And if I'm annoying _you_ so much, why haven't you left?"

"Because I was here first."

"Actually Iwas."

"Fine, I was in this _classroom_ first. But you have dibs on _every other_ part of the school," she told him sarcastically.

"Does that include your room?" He hopefully.

Her eyes closed. _Yes,_ a little voice in the back of her head answered. "No."

"That's really too bad, we could have a lot of late night fun." He saw her stiffen and sit up straighter. She looked uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure what type of uncomfortable. Greg thought of something. His eyes went from the side of her face, and trailed down her neck to her chest. He was disappointed by what he didn't find, but he couldn't really say that he expected anything different. Lisa glanced at him, then followed his eyes down to her chest. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling her hair over her shoulders to somewhat block his view. He blinked, realizing what she was thinking. "Well," he shrugged, "you were putting the girls on display, I thought it would be rude not to show my appreciation."

"Your appreciation has been duely noted," she assured in a less than pleased tone.

"I don't think they're feeling the full extent of-"

"They're feeling appreciated," she snapped quietly. Greg turned his eyes forward, deciding to leave her alone...for now. He managed to keep quiet until the end of class, he found that he was exhausted after that. As soon as the professor dismissed the class, Lisa snapped her notebook closed, and shoved everything into her bag. She would have left Greg behind, at the rate she was going, if he had to put away his things. Luckily he hadn't taken anything out, so he could just stand up and follow her out. "So I have it on good authority that that was your last class," he said as they walked out of the room.

She stopped walking and looked at him, "You memorized my schedule?"

"Is that exactly surprising?" She opened her mouth, then closed it. He was right.

He continued to follow her until he was called by a female voice. Both Lisa and House stopped. The girl was taller than Lisa, even though she leaning against the wall, her feet in front of her. She was smiling up at House, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

He smiled his playful smile, "Yeah, I'm in demand."

"Where am I in line?"

He sucked air in through his teeth, "I don't know, you _may_ have to take a number." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "It's her turn." The girl's eyebrows drew together and she looked to the side of him. He spun around, then looked to the side when he didn't see her. She was almost out of the building when he found her. "See ya later," he called behind him and started jogging after Lisa. "Lisa!" He yelled to get her to turn around when he got close.

"Don't call me 'Lisa'," he heard her say.

"You get mad when I don't call you by your first name, you get mad when I _do_ call you by your first name. There's no pleasing you." She didn't answered, just continued to walk. "I'm gonna have to make something up if you don't tell me what to call you. How bout 'Party Pants'? I like the ring to it-"

She turned sharply, causing him to jump backwards to avoid running into her. "'Cuddy'," she answered, her eyes hard, and her jaw tensed. "Don't call me 'Party Pants'. I'm not 'Lise', I'm not 'Lisa', I'm not '_Lisey_'." Greg looked like she just slapped him in the face, _No._ She held eye contact for a few more seconds, then Cuddy turned around and kept walking.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day, of classes at least. But when he did see her, it was at a party. And no, he did not follow her here again...as far as anyone knew. He was against the wall again, but with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his jaw clenched, and he was glaring at her. She was accross the room, talking with her friends, sometimes another guy. "Why are you glaring so hard at her?" He heard a voice ask. House looked to his left and saw Mitch looking at him quizzically. "She owe you money?"

"Shut up Mitch."

"Seriously dude, you gotta relax. You're going to rip your shirt and break your teeth. Possibly pop a blood vessel in your eye. But I'm not the science major, don't listen to me." He pat House on the arm and walked away.

Almost as soon as Mitch left, Robby fell against the wall in his place. House rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it, two parties in one week, in September. Somebody call the news station."

"Well I can already tell you that the head line will get changed to, "Coed Beaten to an Unrecognizable Pulp By Roommate"." House replied.

"I don't get you man. You're usually working on your record for youngest alcohal fried liver, you're just standing here...And ignoring girls." House didn't answer, just kept staring ahead of him. "What are you looking at?" He followed his stare. "Wow," his eyebrows went up. "She's hot-

"She's 17," House informed forcefully. Hoping to end his friend's interest.

"How do you know that?"

_Her birthday is in a couple days_, he told himself.

"Hello?" Robby waved his hand in front of House's face.

"Don't you have better things to do than annoy me?"

"Yes I do." He nodded. "Bye."

Robby walked away, and House let his head fall back. He supposed it was time to stop staring. Just looking at her wasn't going to make a difference. He decided to get a drink, and walked to the kitchen. He found Fiona doing tequila shots with a guy twice her size. It looked like they were racing. House smirked and pulled a stool out from under the counter. He watched with amusment as the guy started to fall behind, and nearly laughed when he coughed, and leaned over the counter. "OK, you win," he told Fi.

"And don't forget it."

"So that looked fun," House said when the guy left.

She cleared her throat and looked at him, "I hate tequila."

"Would you prefer if I got you some Guiness?" She kept her arm on the counter, and stuck her middle finger up, nodding once. "So, do you feel like you want to throw up yet?"

She shook her head. "I have a feeling that's coming way later."

"Does someone's significant other know that she's getting wasted."

"Does someone else's significant other know he's here?" His smile was wiped from his face. "Two parties in a week, in September, someone's here."

"Don't head shrink me."

"Then don't annoy me."

He sighed and shook his head, "I thought Robby was bad." He pushed the stool out from under him and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare compare me to that!" She called after him.

"Are you OK?" Lucy asked Lisa.

"What?" Lisa snapped out of her trance.

"You just zoned out. You OK?"

"Yeah," she nodded. It's not like she was thinking about how she wasn't House's 'Lisey' anymore, how she was going to be 'Cuddy' to him now. Why would anyone get that impression?

"You sure?"

"Of course." _She lied_, that little voice told her. "Hey, I'll be right back," she told her friend, keeping her eyes where they were. Cuddy walked accross the room, and down the hall. She grabbed House's hand and pulled him into an empty room. He looked at her oddly when she closed the door. He sat down on a box and continued to look at her. She crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"Is someone dropping trough now?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"OK...For what?"

"I was a bitch earlier. A lot of things were getting on my nerves, mainly you," she looked at him, a corner of her mouth pulled up slightly in a teasing smile.

"Well, so long as I was only getting on your nerves, I know we're fine." She chuckled and stood up. "So do you want a drink?"

Cuddy turned around, "No, I think I'm going to go home. I'm harshing Lucy's game right now."

"Cool," he nodded, putting his hands on his knees. "I'll come with you," he pushed himself up. Cuddy raised an eyebrow and he smiled and fell back down, "I'll stay here."

She smiled and opened the door, "See you later House."

He stopped smiling as she closed the door. "See ya later Cuddy," he replied quietly.


	5. Happy Birthday Cupcake

_An: Sorry this took so long. Also, I messed up her age in the last story, she was 15 for most of the story, then House took her to Michigan right before her 16th birthday. And, I learned something while watching DVDs, one, House has a banjo, two, baby Sean Murray (McGee on NCIS) was in Hocus Pocus._

"Pst!" Cuddy blinked, and looked to her left, rolling her eyes. "Pst," House repeated, then jerked his head, gesturing for her to come over. Cuddy stopped her course to the front of the classroom and sidestepped through the row, to the seat to the left of him. She set her bag on the ground and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Waiting to absorb knowledge."

"Why are you waiting to absorb knowledge so early? You don't get here until class starts, ever."

"Do so, you're just not paying attention," he accused.

"I see you come in," she scoffed.

"Oh," he looked at her, "so the stalker shoe is on the other foot."

"No, you're just not exactly quiet when you come in." She was lying, the most noise he ever makes is when he puts down his backpack, or the one time he tripped, she just didn't want to admit to listening for him.

He looked forward again, "Whatever liar."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not-"

"I don't speak to liars," he said.

She rolled her eyes again and mumbled, "Liar."

He did his small, lopsided smile that she hadn't seen in a long time, she had to look away when she felt her pulse in her neck and heard her heart in her ears. "Are you doing anything later?"

Her heart stopped beating, but she didn't let that effect her reaction speed, "I'm working tonight."

"No, that's tomorrow."

She looked at him, "Do you _seriously_ know my schedule?" She shook her head, knowing the answer, "I'm covering for one of my friends."

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"You don't know him," she shook her head. House did not like the mention of 'him', he would have prefered 'her' He nodded and was quiet for awhile. _He doesn't remember_, she told herself, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"No," she shook her head, "still have my shift."

"Wow, he couldn't even _switch_ with you."

She chuckled softly, "He's still going to be busy. And besides, I don't mind the extra cash."

"You don't want to cram every second you're not in class with studying?" He teased.

She smiled, "I never did like to do that."

"Yeah, but working is just as uptight control freak-y."

"You really know how to flatter a girl," she told him sarcastically.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Part of my charm."

Cuddy pushed the door from the kitchen into the dining area open with her butt, her hands being occupied by two full trays of food. She walked over to her first table, and with a smile put one of the trays on an empty table, setting the plates from the tray in her hand down in front of the people who ordered them. After everyone had their food, and didn't need anything else, she slid the tray under the full one and brought it over to a couple in a booth. She emptied the tray, and went to put them in the kitchen. She heard the bell above the door ring, and grabbed a menu, and her note pad. Cuddy walked over to the booth by the door, she set the menu on the table while she looked down, getting a pen out of her apron, "Hi, I'm Lisa, and I'm going to be-" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw House. She sighed, "Really?"

"What? I'm hungry, I come to places that make food when that happens. Cause," he shrugged, "I'm lazy, and I don't want to both buy, and prepare food. So that's where you come in," he concluded with a nodded.

She sighed. "What do you want House?" She asked, holding her pen over the pad.

He made an indignant noise and picked up his menu, "I need to looked at the menu first." He opened it and started to looked at it. He mumbled so she could here, "You need to seriously work on your waiter skills."

"I'm sorry if I have bad waiting etiquette," she apologized sarcastically. "Now order your damn food."

He set his menu down on the table and looked up at her as he intertwined his fingers. "Nothing on the menu interests me," he informed with an air of sophistication. She rolled her eyes. "I want a cupcake."

Her eyebrows drew together, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he pointed to the covered dish of cupcakes on the counter, "they're right there."

"OK," she did the sort of nod, while shaking her head thing she did, and walked away.

"A pink one!" He called after her. He smiled when she came back and shook her head.

"We don't have pink, I got you white."

"This is a less exciting color," he told her.

"Would you prefer chocolate?"

"No," he sighed. "The ineffectiveness of your first try will do." She rolled her eyes and started to turn. "Wait, I changed my mind," she looked at him. "I want coffee too."

"Right away sir," she said in a mock polite tone and walked away.

House smiled, "I like that. You should say that to me more often." He _heard _the eye roll. House put his hand into his pocket as Cuddy stopped at another table, she talked to the people there for awhile, then walked into the kitchen. The door opened and House sighed and rolled his eyes, releasing the object in his hand and pocket as two people he really wanted to hit right now came in. They immediately walked towards him, suggesting that they'd seen him from outside. Crandal sat down across from House, and Robby stood next to House, waiting for him to move over so he could sit down. House sighed heavily, then stood up and allowed him to slide in.

Robby leaned against the wall, with one arm over the back of the seat, and the other on the table, "Our young Mr. Crandal won't tell me what he's been doing recently."

"It's 'who'." House corrected.

"Really?" Robby looked at Crandal. "And here I thought you were a virgin."

"Better than talking a big game, but rarely getting your ass off the bench," House replied. He didn't like many people, but Crandal was his best friend, only he could make fun of him. Crandal chuckled and Robby rolled his eyes.

"So who is 'she'?" He asked, reaching for House's cupcake. Earning him a slap on the back of the hand, and a glare. He took his hand back and put his arm back over the back of the seat.

"There is no 'she'," Crandal shook his head and stood. "I have to go," he told House.

"But there's no 'she'," he shook his head.

He laughed, "I just have to go."

"It's not good to lie to yourself Crandal!" He said loudly when he started to walk away.

Lisa got to their table with House's coffee right as Crandal opened to door to leave. "Here," she set it down in front of him.

"Thank you," he nodded and reached across his roommate to grab sugar.

"Hello," Robby smiled at her.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"This is Roommate," House introduced.

"Does Roommate have a name?" Cuddy smirked.

Robby opened his mouth to answer, but House answered, "Nope. He was very aptly named, don't you think?"

"I suppose it could get confusing if I were to introduce him."

"You could just say, 'This is Roommate, Greg's roommate'."

"I still think people would get confused."

"Only idiots," he shrugged. "But they deserve to be confused, because they're idiots," he nodded. "Speaking of which," he looked at said roommate, "don't you have somewhere that's not here to be?"

"I don't think so." He wasn't oblivious to what House wanted, he just wasn't going to leave.

"I'm pretty sure Fi's friend is coming over."

"You're right," he responded immediately. "I think I have somewhere to be."

House got out of the booth, and fell back in when his friend was out. "What was that about?" She asked when he was out of the building.

"Julie's hot," he nodded.

"Oh. He's hoping to hook up with her?"

House shook his head, "Not really. Can you get me some honey?" He asked before she had a chance to ask why Robby didn't want to hook up with Julie.

"You don't drink honey in your coffee."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to eat it."

"OK."

"You should bring me some crackers too," he requested as she turned around. He saw her nod, and walk behind the counter, bending over and looking for the requested food items. House reached into his pocket again, and pulled out the thing.

Cuddy came back with honey and crackers, and saw House pulling the wrapper off of a red lolipop and sticking the stick into the cupcake. "Interesting snack," she remarked and put the honey and crackers in front of him.

He pushed it forward, "It's your birthday cupcake." _He remembered_. "Fine," he said after she didn't say anything, "you don't want it, my lolipop." He put his mouth around the candy and tugged it out of the cupcake, leaving a little hole in the center of the dessert. Before she could say anything, the bell on the door dinged, and Cuddy looked around. She gave him an apologetic look, and went to get menus for the people that just came in.

After she had taken their orders, gotten their drinks, and given their orders to the cook, she looked back at House's table, and found it empty. She walked back over to it, and saw her birthday cupcake, the untouched cup of coffee, and a twenty. Cuddy hurried outside when she saw him walking away through the window. "House!" She stopped his progression, but kept walking towards him. She glanced down when she reached him, she hadn't realized that she'd grabbed the cupcake. "I get off at 10," she told him. "If anything's..."

He nodded after a couple of seconds pushed the lolipop to the side of his mouth, "Yeah, I'm sure I can find something. I'll see you at ten." Cuddy nodded and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. He took the candy out of his mouth and held it out to her, she smiled and shook her head, then turned back.

"It's not a date," she told herself at 9:59. She knew that, but she just hoped House didn't think anything different. It was just her, doing something for her birthday, with a...friend? She really wasn't sure how to describe him. But she did know that she needed fun, her mom had called her early to say happy birthday, then ask tons of questions she didn't want to answer. She was just stressed, and needed to relax. Sure, it would have been a better idea to do this tomorrow, Friday was always the best time to start the de-stressing process, but today, Thursday would work fine. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Hey," House said, getting her attention.

"Hey." She nodded. "So, where are we going?"

"Actually, my house."

"House, when I said I wanted something to do, I didn't mean you or your roommate."

He smiled, "Turns out that it was time to host." He shrugged, "I have considerate roommates."

She chuckled, "I bet."

"Let's go. I'll open you a bottle of birthday tequila," he offered. She smiled and followed him towards his house.

"Where's your bike?" She asked after awhile.

"Sold it." He answered.

"Why?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "My friend has a car."

She smiled, "Of course. Why have something when you can just borrow it from someone else?"

"Exactly. See, you get me." He joked. They kept walking, teasing each other, giving each other small smiles. It felt exactly like it did before, except there was about a foot of personal space between them, put there by Cuddy. House stopped walking when they got to some apartment buildings and held his arm out to them, "Tada. Home sweet home." He showed her to his apartment, though she thought she could have been able to tell which one it was, with the loud music barely being quieted by the door. "It's going to be a little less sweet, seeing as there's probably 30 people in my house I don't know," he shrugged and put his hand on the knob.

"Hm, I thought you were one of those people who knew everyone."

"Reverse that," he corrected and opened the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She said quietly, shaking her head. When she stepped into the room, the first thing she noticed was, there was a lot of people, and all of them that looked at the door when they came in, looked happy to see House. He gave only a smirk. It was a pretty big apartment, she realized, if you took out all of the people. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all conected, the only doors she saw were at the end of the hall.

She felt him bend down, and say into her ear, "Booze is in the kitchen, bathroom's down the hall, as is my bedroom." He made sure she saw the exaggerated wink he gave her on the last one. She smiled and backhanded his arm lightly. "You know Carly, yeah?" He pointed to her. "I'll be right back."

House walked towards the kitchen, but was stopped by Breena. "Hey."

"Hola," he nodded. She looked at him, and swirled the liquid in her plastic cup around. "Que?"

"So Lisa's here," she commented.

"Oh no," he sighed. "She's gonna ruin my night, giving me disapproving looks while I try to score."

"Weird how you show up where ever she is."

"She's at my house," he reminded.

"And you brought her here. Are you trying to bed her?"

"No," he said sarcastically, "I'm doin a favor for Fi." He frowned slightly and his eyebrows drew together, "Speaking of which, I'm surprised you're not with _your _girlfriend."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and said before walking away, "Leave the freshman alone." He didn't have to look to know that she was walking over to said freshman, and her best friend. House shook his head slightly and continued into his kitchen.

He grabbed two cups and the closest available liquor when someone he was sure he vaguely knew came up to him. "Hey."

He glanced at him, "Hi."

"So, hot freshman, what's her name?"

House looked at him with a surprised look, "She has a name? I've just been calling her 'hot freshman'." House swore he heard his inner voice growl, _My hot freshman_. He just looked at the guy until Fiona pulled up a stool and the guy left. She sat down next to him, it wobbled, and she nearly fell off. "Has she actually consumed more alcohal than she could handle?" He asked in a way that made her want to smack him.

"This stool is uneven, you annoying bastard," she glared.

"What's your poison?" He asked. She took the cup he'd just finished pooring, and took a swig. He nodded, "Nice choice." She nodded in agreement. "So, you found any 'interesting'," he put the word in quotes with his voice, "guys?"

"I'm looking at a pretty interesting one right now."

"Well...my bedroom's down the hall..." He said suggestively.

"I could think of at least two people that would have a problem with that. Myself at the top of the list."

He smiled and filled up the cups, "I know, it would be kind of hard to wash off the shame of shagging an Irishman."

"Yeah, almost as bad as doing an American. Do you know where you people've been? _And_, the majority are Brits!" House chuckled.

Again, he was joined by a brunette. Carly this time. "Are you going to be annoying too?" He asked.

"Who was annoying before?"

"Your girlfriend, about your guys' new bestest buddy."

"Paul's here?" She asked innocently.

He smirked, "Nice. But, if you're going to be annoying, can you make it quick?"

She stepped closer, "Don't spoil the freshmeat."

"God damn it," he mumbled to himself, "a week and they already think she's better than me. Wait," he frowned and looked at Carly, "why do you like her better than me?"

"Cause she's cool," Carly answered, uncharacteristically bypassing the oppertunity to mock him.

"Who's cool?" Said cool freshman asked, sitting down next to Carly, and Breena standing next to her.

"Me of course," House scoffed.

"I forgot, you had your opperation," Fiona nodded. House rolled his eyes.

"No," Paul put his hands on the counter on the other side of House, "that's _next_ month."

"Oh," they looked at Carly, "Paul _is_ here." House chuckled.

Serena stepped in between Carly and Lisa and bumped Carly with her hip, "What's shakin?"

"I'm assuming not anyone's bed anymore," she turned her head slightly.

Serena blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honey," Breena leaned around Cuddy and looked at her friend, "your hair's messed up." She glanced to the side as the blonde smoothed her hair, "And your boyfriend's fixing his pants."

Everyone one looked in time to see Brandon fix zipper, Cuddy noticed he looked much more relaxed than the first time she saw him. "What?" He asked after seeing everyone staring at him.

"You guys had better have been in the bathroom," House told him.

"As far as you know," he nodded.

"If you were in my room, people will die," Fiona warned.

"Why would you even care?"

"I'm sleeping in there tomorrow."

"Good thing we weren't in your room," he shrugged.

Fi and House looked at each other. "Robby's room," she said. By the way Serena blushed, they knew they were right.

"I'll have to tell him, it will make him exceedingly happy to know that naked Serena was in his room."

"Don't you dare!" She told House.

He smirked at her, then handed a cup to Cuddy, "Here."

"Thanks," she took it from him. Fiona glanced at both of them.

"So, I think you've met everyone except this one," House looked at Fiona. "This is Fiona, the bane of my existance."

She looked at him with a slightly confused looked, "I thought that was women's soberity, and self respect." She smiled and he smirked.

"No, they are just annoying, _you_ are it. Mainly because she won't sleep with me," he shook his head with an annoyed look on his face.

Fiona shook her head, "It's just as well, you couldn't handle me anyway."

"Psh, I've had more woman than you, and lived." Cuddy could could have sworen that he glanced at her briefly, but she guessed he could have been looking for Carly.

"You can get a sober, dignified woman?" Carly asked in amazment.

Everyone laughed and House rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Carly, oh wait, I already did."

"Greg, I think you're somehow getting Paul and Carly confused," Breena suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's possible," Paul shrugged. "I mean, Mitch did walk up to Faye and call her 'babe'. She gladly accepted the hug." Everyone except Cuddy and Breena laughed. Breena's mouth opened as she glared at her brother and Brandon socked Paul on the arm lightly for her. He just laughed harder.

After awhile, the group started to leave, Carly pulled Breena out of the apartment for fear of a cat fight when a girl Breena hated came, Paul left with them. Brandon and Serena left around 11, she had an early class in the morning. And Fiona just got tired of sitting and left the kitchen. Leaving House and Cuddy sitting by themselves. "So," he said, "you're almost 18."

She chuckled and looked at the clock on the wall, 11:30. "29 more minutes," she confirmed.

"I still think that's awesome you were born one minute before the next day."

"I'm surprised you remembered," she admitted.

He looked down and chuckled, "I stalked you for like a year." He looked at her.

She bit her lip to try to contain her smile. She still loved his smile. Her finger started going around and around the top of the cup, and looked at the liquid in it, it had been refilled several times by now. "We never, celibrated I guess, together. I have a feeling we broke up while I was grounded." When she looked up, it was with a smile, "Did you seriously take my lolipop?"

"Well," he shrugged, "You didn't seem to want it, and the red ones are my favorite. Also I didn't want the cupcake. How was it by the way? Laced with any fun drugs?"

"Well, it was good, and considering I made it, no, no fun drugs."

"Boring drugs?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed, "No drugs."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Well _you're_ no fun. What _did_ you do for your birthday?"

"I went to class, then work."

"Wow, you had a suck ass birthday."

She laughed, "You're the only one that knows it's my birthday. Well, besides everyone I knew before college."

"You get hooked up with any sweet presents at least?"

"When I go back home, I'm getting my presents. I think it's a sort of bribe."

"You _really_ had a suck ass birthday party." She smiled. "We should do something tomorrow to make up for it, because, that would have been the worst birthday ever."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Thank you."

"It's your own fault," he shrugged a shoulder. "You turned boring."

"I did not," she said. "I was just busy."

"We're still going to go drinking or something. I've experienced tipsy Cuddy, but hammered Cuddy, that will be an adventure." He bobbed his eyebrows and took a drink. "So, you never actually answered whether you were dating of not."

Her eyes fell, and watched her finger trace the rim of the cup, "No. And I'm OK with that."

He shrugged, "Independent women are sexy." A corner of her mouth was pulled up. House tilted his head, "Is your mom OK with that?"

"Don't," Cuddy shook her head. She looked up at him, "Don't do that."

He smiled and asked innocently, "Do what?"

She laughed, "God, I hate you."

"It's OK," he assured, "I speak backwards. I know what you mean."

"Where's your bathroom?" She got up, and started to walk away slowly.

"Down the hall, to the left," he answered, not turning around to make sure she heard.

Cuddy moved around the co-eds to get down the hall. "OK," she said to herself, "he said down the hall." She looked at the two doors in front of her, and decided to try the one immediately in front of her. "OK," she said when she opened the door, "not a bathroom." It was a bedroom, a complete mess of a bedroom, littered with clothes, papers, books, and other things, with the bed completely destroyed, but a bedroom. She knew this room, make the bed, stuff the clothes in barely closed drawers, she spent a lot of nights in this room. And she _knew_ the album on his nightstand. It was the Cream album she'd gotten him.

"'To the left'," he repeated behind her, making her jump. She turned, and he pulled the door closed.

"What?"

"To the left smarty pants," he pointed to the door further down, past the door next to his room. "See?" He walked over to it and opened the door to the tiny bathroom.

"Ah," she nodded, and stood next to him. She noticed there were some girly things in the bathroom, then remembered that he lived with two other people, one of them a girl. She felt him watching her as she looked at the bathroom.

He wasn't sure if it was on accident, or on purpose, but right when he started to turn to walk away, she held onto his wrist. He looked down at her, she put her hand on his chest to keep him against the door jam, and went up on her toes. She kissed him softly, waiting for him to react, which did not take long. His hands moved to her hip and lower back, crushing her against him. She moved her hand to his cheek and yanked him down to her. Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed. She'd missed these kisses.

He tripped backwards, deciding that keeping her close was more important than seeing, or maintaining balance. One of his hands felt along the wall, _Door number one_, _door number two_. He pressed her against the wall between the two doors and pressed her against it tightly. She moaned and he blindly reached for the door knob, then backed her into his room when the door was open, slamming it behind them.


	6. I Really Can't Stay

_An: Sorry I suck, not my fault. So the OCs were mentioned in a review, I totally get what you're saying, sorry. They're clear in my mind, cause they're in _my_ mind, but you really only need to know the OCs in this chapter, the rest could really be compared to filler chapters._

Greg opened his eyes when the sun came through the slits in his blinds, and shone on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut once before fully committing to consciousness. He was spread out on the right side of his bed, both arms out to his side, one over the edge of the bed, the sheets only covering from below his belly button, to a little above his knees. He noticed he only had that sheet over him. He smiled, feeling weight, warmth, and smooth skin pinning his left arm to the bed. He looked over and saw her laying on her side, facing away from him. She'd stolen the blankets from him, but they were wrapped mostly around her legs, and hips, she had the thin sheet pulled up against her chest, but her back was completely exposed to him. He carefully rolled onto his side, leaving his arm where it was under her, and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, as he expected, and he was glad, now he had some time to take her in. Last night had been...not a good opportunity to make observations. She was gorgeous. He brushed a curl out of her face, the tips of his fingers barely brushing her forehead. Her mascara had smudged, but other than that, she didn't have any make up on, no lip stick at least, his face was clean. His finger tips slid over her temple, down her cheek and neck to her shoulder. He figured he should probably wake her up so she wasn't late for her first class started, he slowly went onto his back so he could check his alarm clock, to see how long he had to decide whether or not he planned to do that. She'd be pissed if he made her late, but that was OK. He looked at the back of her head again after checking the time, he felt himself smile, there was still about two hours before her class started.

His bedroom door banged open, giving Robby admittance to his room. "House," he said loudly, waking Lisa. "Oops," he looked at her, smiling slightly, "my bad."

Cuddy pulled the sheet up to cover more of herself as she sat up, she looked at Robby with wide eyes. House glared at him, reached behind him, and threw the pillow under his head at his roommate. "Out!" He chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind him. House sighed when he saw Cuddy starting to get the covers off her legs and turn quickly. He went up on his elbows, "He's stupid." She bent over and started hurriedly grabbing, and putting on her clothes. _God damn you Robby_, he mentally cursed. "You don't..." he sighed. She bent down, fully clothed as far as he could see, to grab something. His hand whipped out and held onto her hand.

She looked at him, "House..." His annoyance with Robby was temporarily forgotten, his face fell. She looked scared. Of him? He didn't like that, so he let go, and she immediately looked away and quickly left the room. She was walked down the hall, and past the living room to the front door. When she opened it, she nearly ran into two people. They looked familiar.

The girl was brunette, taller than Cuddy, pretty, and looking over her shoulder to talk to the guy, "-because he's an idiot. Thankfully, I have work today, so I don't have to deal-Oh," she exclaimed when she saw her. The older girl put her hand out, the guy stopped when his chest hit her hand, and he closed his mouth. She knew she knew him, he looked so familiar. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was really cute. "That's new," the girl said to him.

"When was the last time-" he started to ask with an Irish accent.

"Last April," she answered.

"Why do you know tha-"

She rolled her eyes, "I just do. Sorry," she smiled at Lisa, "we'll get out of your way." She pushed the boy behind her to the side so Cuddy could go.

She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

They walked in, and Cuddy started to close the door behind them. She saw the girl hop over the side of the couch, and land on her knees, looking down, "Fi, time to get up." Cuddy heard a groan in answer.

"You idiot!" House hissed at Robby and hit his arm when he was in the kitchen after putting on clothes.

"_Ow_," he rubbed his arm, and looked at him. "_Sorry_," he grabbed the milk and put it back in the fridge, "usually you're glad if they're out of here sooner."

He looked at the door, and said quietly, "I didn't want her to leave." He looked away from the door and saw the unoccupied couch, "Where's Fi?"

"Julie and Sean came over. You didn't hear them?" House shook his head. "Well your lady met them. Sort of."

He blinked once, "She's already met them."

"Then she didn't remember them. Too bad she left before Fi woke up, she didn't have her notebook handy."

House looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing," Robby shook his head and leaned on the counter. "Why didn't you want her to leave?" He asked his distracted roommate.

He continued to stare into the living room. He exhaled and answered, "She had a great rack."

"Well duh, that's why _I _didn't want her to leave. You've never freaked out on me for killing the mood."

"She was asleep, you idiot. Not all of us can only score with hot chicks when they're unconscious." He raised his eyebrows at him and started to go back to his room.

"I never do that! And what about Andrea!" He reminded.

"You got lucky, and you know it!" House called back.

He grumbled to himself. "And her being asleep was kind of my point!"

Cuddy struggled to keep her eyes open, but this class was so boring, and she was _so_ tired. In her defense, she didn't get much sleep. She shifted, exhaling deeply, dear god, she was sore. _No_, she mentally shook herself, _you're in class. Pay attention to class. Not him._ If you asked her what her thoughts were on doing that, she would say one thing, "It's hard."

After her class ended, she walked to her last class of the day. She saw him, out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. He had his huge, satisfied grin, looking at her. He frowned, his forehead wrinkling when she kept walking. Cuddy walked to her usual spot at the front and sat down, taking a deep breath, and sitting up straight, she hoped that for once he'd get the message- and of course not. House sat down in the chair next tp her. "Decided to be a nerd again?"

"What I'm good at," she answered stiffly.

He glanced around uncomfortably, and lowered his voice, "I know Robby screwed up the morning-"

"I had to leave anyway," she cut him off.

"You didn't have class for almost two hours."

"I still had to go home, shower, change..." she shook her head. "Tell him not to worry about it."

"Don't worry," he looked at the side of her face, "he's not. But I wasn't talking about him."

"Could've swore you said 'Robby'."

"He's not generally what I like having in my head when I'm talking about a naked girl in my bed," he said, a bit snappishly. He sighed, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something tonight."

"I can't," she shook her head.

"We can stay at my place, if you want. We don't have to go out."

"I can't," she repeated. "I'm busy."

He looked at her for a little longer, then turned in his chair when the professor came in. She didn't look at him. At least she wasn't mad, like she used to be when she talked to him, but this wasn't much better. He sat in the front, looking ahead, without seeing or hearing anything. When the class was dismissed, he let her get up and go without following. He figured he should give her a little more time to process. Then, if she didn't come to him by an arbitrary deadline TBD, he was going to do what he did best, push, and annoy until he got what he wanted. And as always, he knew exactly what that was.

Cuddy was near the end of her shift, and she was still exhausted. Earlier, she did almost fall asleep in the library while she was doing homework. _30 more minutes,_ she told herself. She rubbed her forehead and walked into the dining area. She passed a couple of booths, going to clear a table. She stopped mid stride, blinked once, then looked to her left. _Why? _She asked God. "Did you implant a tracking device in me?" She asked her ex boyfriend. This was getting ridiculous.

"You told me you were working, smart one. And if I _had_ put one on you, I would've put it in your ass." He laughed in the back of his throat, "No one would _ever_ find it." She rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm here to talk about this morning."

"I'm busy."

"You're working," he corrected.

She looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together, "What's the difference?"

"'Busy' implies that you have things to do, 'work' means you can take a break." He moved over a little, and pat the seat.

She rolled her eyes, "To you maybe."

"Well, yeah. My devilishly handsome good looks help me get away with lots-"

"What do you want?" She cut him off.

"I think you left some stuff at my house."

"What?" She asked, expecting him to pull something out of a bag, somewhere.

"It's at my house." She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow with a 'seriously?' look. "Well, if I was wrong, I would have to take it back, also, there's something small that I could have lost, with my big, strong, euphamism filled hands. Just come over and get them. When you get off," he amended. "I promise to keep said hands where you can see them." She sighed, but she'd had the feeling that she forgot something all day, and she knew he wasn't giving it back unless she came over. Holding material hostages, of course.

"Why are you extorting me to spend time with you?" She asked 40 minutes later.

_Cause you won't do it willingly_. "I like your boobs." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter. It was really cold, and her jacket wasn't doing much to help. "This is the downside of weighing 7 pounds," he mumbled, shrugging off his jacket, and hanging it on her slim shoulders.

"Oh," she grabbed one of the lapels, "I'm fi-"

"You're not fine. You have .01% body fat. Keep it."

She thought of the last time he gave her his jacket, and pulled it closed. "I'm not sharing body heat," she warned in mock seriousness.

He smirked, "If I get sick, it's your fault. God Cuddy, Hypocratic Oath? Ring a bell?"

She smirked back, "Haven't sworn it yet."

"Ah, touché. Now, if you will take a left into the building," he put his hand out in that direction. "And I want my jacket back dammit," he told her when he pushed open his door. She smiled at him, and let go of the jacket and he started to pull it off.

They walked into the apartment, it was dark except for the tv that Robby sat watching on the couch. "Hey," he waved his spoon over his head in greeting, thinking it was one of his roommates. When they past him, to get to the hall, he looked away from the tv and stared at Cuddy in confusion. "Hi?" At least it sounded like a question.

"You don't have many second time guests do you?" She asked him when they were down the hall. He didn't say anything, he just wanted her to stop talking about it. Forever. "You, have a Heart poster, displayed in your room."

"Hell yeah," he looked at her oddly, "chick rockers are awesome. As you well know." He put his hand on his bed and leaned over. He threw an article of clothing, it effectively landing on her head, covering her face.

She pulled it off her face and looked at him with an annoyed face, he was already standing in front of her, with his fist in front of his chest. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"You are welcome."

"What did I leave here? And don't make something up, I am really tired."

"I'm hurt that you would suggest that," he said, and she knew he wasn't serious. He held his fist out, palm up, and opened his fingers. "Oh," he took the jacket out of her hand now that he saw it better, "that's Fi's."

"Oh," she looked at her earings, "I _was_ missing those." She gently picked them off of his palm, "Why were they on your nightstand?"

"Remember? After the first time, I took them off beca-"

"I remember," she assured, her finger unconsciously going to the shallow, circular cut just behind her ear from where her earing had stabbed her. Next time she would have to be sure to take off her earing while they were shedding clothes, because it hurt-_No!_ She mentally chastised herself. _No 'next time'._ "I have to go," she told him. And she really did. She didn't like that he could still make her smile, and forget..._things_. She didn't like that he still had the present she gave to him.

"You don't have class in the morning," he said, hoping to catch her in a lie if that's what she was doing.

"Doesn't mean I don't have homework," she retorted. "I'll see you later," she nodded and walked down the hall.

Again the girl with long brown hair came through the door with the boy Cuddy swore she knew, but this time, she was talking to Fiona. She abruptly stopped what she was saying when she saw Cuddy, "This is surprising." Cuddy really hated hearing about how rare it was for House to be with the same girl for an extended period of time.

The guy looked at her with a certain look of concentration. His eyebrows drew together, and his head tilted sideways. "Lisa?"

She looked at him closely, then it dawned on her, that's where she knew him from. "Sean."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Um..." She didn't really know what to say.

"I feel left out," the other announced.

Fiona looked at him, "How do you know her?"

"I met her once, probably, two years ago?" He looked at Lisa for confirmation, who nodded.

With those two days in her mind, Lisa looked at the girl, and remembered something very vague. "You were the girl at the motel."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed after a few seconds consideration. "You were shagging House, yeah? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, without waiting for an answer, "you guy's got the room that he was trying to make a cover story for. But I really didn't give a damn."

"That's Julie," Cuddy heard House say from behind her. She looked around and saw him leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest, much more relaxed than she usually saw him in this position.

"Hi," the girl said, drawing the freshman's attention away from him. "S'pose I should have opened with that. You can call me Jules."

Cuddy smiled, and nodded, "I call my sister that."

Julie shrugged, "Then it won't be hard to remember." The youngest person in the room smiled little wider, she liked Julie.

"_Jules_," House said with tremendous sarcasm, earning a dirty look from her, "is Fiona's girlfriend."

Julie smiled, and agreed pepily, "Imma lesbian."

"Wonderful, _wonderful_ things," House's eyes closed for a moment, "happen in this apartment."

"Amen to that brother!" Robby agreed from the couch.

"Ever say that again, and I'll hit you," promised House.

Sean looked at House with an obviously uncomfortable expression, "Can we get off the subject of my sister's sex life?"

"And as you can tell by the title, and voice," House said to Cuddy, ignoring his friend's request, "Sean's the blonde one's sister."

"So are you staying?" Julie asked.

Cuddy turned the tap on low, and started to wash her hands in the semi dark bathroom. She watched the soap bubbles form and get washed away by the water. Cuddy turned off the water and shook her hands in the bowl. She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, her hands stopped moving. "Who is it?"

She felt lips by her ear, and heard him whisper, "Call me Dante."

Cuddy flew forward in bed, off her pillows, gasping and panting, "No."


	7. I'm An Idiot

Lisa pulled out a small slip of paper, and picked up the phone on her desk. She dialed the number on the paper and put it to her ear, setting her hand in her lap. Her roommate had left, she actually didn't make her call until she left on purpose, she wanted privacy. "Hello?" She heard on the other end.

"Miranda!" She sighed in relief.

"Hey!" She replied happily. "How are you?"

"I'm an idiot."

In another state, the other brunette pushed herself off her couch, and took one more bite of her apple before throwing it into the trash, "We're all idiots Lise, don't worry about it."

"No, I'm an especially big one."

"What'd you do?" She asked.

Lisa closed her eyes, preparing herself. "House is here." There was a long pause, and if it weren't for the absence of the dial tone, she would have thought Miranda hung up. "Yes, House, House." She said in answer to the question about to be asked.

There was still a bit of a pause. "Why does that make you an idiot?"

Lisa sighed, "I'm auditing a class because he's in it. I spent my birthday with him..." She cleared her throat before continuing, "I slept with him..."

Lisa really hated that silence. "OK, yeah, you're an idiot."

"I couldn't help it. I was trying to avoid him, but, you know how he is. He gets all...Houselike!" God, he was frustrating. "He started being all annoying, but at the same time, adorable and endearing. Then," her face contorted with a look of extreme sadness, "he got me a birthday cupcake." She bit her lip, he'd tasted like the cherry lolipop he'd stuck in it. "Then I went over to his house, cause I was bored, and the birthday cupcake made me feel bad, because I've kind of been acting like a bitch, and there was a party, and we talked to some people I know, who were apparently friends with him first," this was all just spilling out quickly, and she couldn't stop it, "then I went to the bathroom, but I opened the wrong door, and saw his room, and I saw the Cream album I got him for his 18th birthday on his nightstand, and he showed me where the bathroom actually was, and I kissed him." Again, a very long pause.

"Wow." Finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," she agreed tiredly. She squeezed her eyes shut again, "And I dreamed about him last night. He told me to call him 'Dante'," she groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm still stuck on the part where you did your ex boyfriend."

"I left in the morning, he continued to bug me, then I went to his house, because I forgot my earings, and him being him refused to just give them to me. Anyway, I met one of his roommate's girlfriends, then came home and dreamed of that."

"We're going to come back to you doing House at a later time," she said, her eyes closed, and her finger moving in a circular motion, though Lisa couldn't see her. "Why did you dream about him saying to call him 'Dante'?"

"Dante's the devil," she said. "And God knows House is the devil, in more ways than one."

"Is he still that good?" She asked, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the conversation to assuage her curiousity.

"Oh God," was her only reply.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he'll take that as an admission of me wanting to get back together."

"And you don't?"

"No." She stood up and paced the area in front of her desk. "I don't _want_ to want him. I would prefer the opposite, but thus far, it's not working."

"Lisa, you called the wrong person, I have no idea what to tell you. But I _can_ tell you that you have two options, avoid him, which you said was not working, or make it like it was before, minus the hooking up, affection, and touching."

"You realize that was the basis for the entire relationship, right?"

"Yeah right, there was too much sass happening for that to be _all_."

"You're not helping," Lisa told her sourly.

"Hey, I'm just saying, that being friends could work, as long as you put at least a foot of personal space between you guys." Lisa heard a door open and close on the other end. "Lise, I have to go. Try not to commit homicide. Love ya."

"You too." She sighed. "Bye. Don't tell Ali!" She exclaimed as an after thought before she took the phone away from her ear and hung up. She turned, lifting her feet onto her bed, and laid down. She refused to close her eyes, even though she'd woken up at 2, and hasn't gone back to sleep since. When she closed her eyes she thought about exactly _why_ House could be cast as the devil, screw the fiddle, there was something else he was born to play. Both suggestions had their appeal. Avoidance had the _very_ small chance of working. In a few months. And being around him was dangerous. She heard a knock on her door, and put those thoughts away for later. She pushed herself off of her bed and crossed her room to open the door. "Why do you know where I live?" She demanded.

"Oh my god!" He said in that fake, surprised and excited voice he does, accompanied with the raised eyebrows and open mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you know where I live?" She repeated.

"Wait, so you're saying this isn't where the hooker convention is being held?" He looked around her into her room. House gave a shrugged, "I guess you'll do. Or maybe I got here early," he said thoughtfully. "Are more girls coming later?" Cuddy glared at him. He sighed, "I don't really think you're a hooker. A madam maybe, but..." Her glare didn't let up. His head fell back and he sighed again, "You should know that I'm joking." He looked at her, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure you could charge a lot if you _were_ a hooker."

"Oddly," she said sarcastically, "it doesn't." She started to closed her door, but his hand shot out and stopped it. She sighed and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm bored."

"And you seem to have friends to remedy that."

"But they're boring. Mitch is too nice, Julie hates me, Robby's a dumbass, then there are other things about the other people I hang out with that annoy me." She continued to look at him. "Come on, I'll show you around. Lucy did a suck job at that. Speaking of which, she seems to have abandoned you."

"I'm busy," she answered defensively. "We're, gonna do something this weekend," she lied. He kept his mouth closed and raised his eyebrows in a, 'whatever you say' gesture. "Shut up. I've been busy, I plan to be social next week."

"Ah yes, scheduling fun. Very social."

She looked at him, her lips pursed. "Shut up." She hated that that was all she could come up with.

He nodded, "Nice. It's good to know that our time apart has greatly increased your intelligence. That was always what I loved," he shrugged, "your wit."

"Stop being a sarcastic ass before I change my mind."

"So you plan to stop stealing my thing as the antisocial one?"

"If it gets you off my ass, sure."

"Please tell me you meant that metaphorically." Again, she rolled her eyes. "Come on," he put his hand out, "you had to see that coming. You practically put a bow on it." He turned so she could walk out of her dorm, closing the door, and he followed her out of the building.

"So, where are we going?"

"We can go to the library first. I have a feeling you're going to be there an unhealthy amount of time." He looked at her, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I like passing classes with good grades."

"Why can't you be fantastic like me?"

"Fantastic how?"

"I _never_ study," he lowered his voice and said, "and I still get better grades than you."

She backhanded his arm, "Not all of us can be genetically mutated freaks."

He put his hand over his heart, "That hurts me so."

"I can tell," she agreed sarcastically, hearing the monotone way he said it. "Come on, you are like, perfectly engineered."

He jumped in front of her, causing her to almost run into him. He was smiling, she didn't like that smile. "What?"

"What?" The glee in his voice was making her nervous.

"You think I'm perfectly engineered?"

She forced herself not to blush. "No." She side stepped around him, and kept walking.

"Then why'd you say tha-"

"Are you hungry?" She cut him off. "I haven't eaten yet."

House smirked at her, and nodded. "It's OK if you think I'm an Adonis," he told her awhile later. They were walking somewhere, still unknown to Cuddy. "Most women do."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't think you're an Adonis." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I've dated cuter."

"Lying is wrong, Lisa." His eyebrows drew together at his slip, and the memory of her on his lap in his front yard. "I'm in the mood for pizza," he said.

"If you want." She shrugged. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Nope. I just planned to walk around until I found something I wanted to eat. Now I know where we can go."

"I'll go, as long as it's not a strip club," she joked.

He snapped and swung his fist in front of his stomach in a 'darn' gesture. "Oh well," he said, sounding put out, "I know this other place." He glanced at her, "Buzz kill." She smiled and continued to follow. "Ooo," he stopped walking, "we don't have to buy food anymore."

"Why?" He waved over to a group of three people on or around a pick up truck with some pizza boxes. "Really?" She looked up at him. "You're going to invite yourself to eat their food?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know them." He pointed, and she looked more closely. "Julie, Paul, Sean. And I'm obligated to go annoy her."

"Forbidden love?" She nodded.

He rolled his eyes, "No."

Julie was sitting on the part of the truck surrounding the bed, laughing at Paul with a slice of pizza in her hand. When she saw House, a look a great annoyance came on her face. "What are you doing to this poor girl?" She looked at Cuddy, "Is he being stupid?"

"Ugh," House made a disgusted noise. "I can't believe you'd accuse me of harming this young lady."

Paul rolled his eyes and started speaking in Spanish. He was talking so fast, Cuddy only caught parts of it. Something about "bimos", "months", "sex", "hot girls","idiot", and "being full of it". House cut him off, and spoke equally as fast. Paul's face fell. House smiled, "Forgot, didn't you?"

He looked away and mumbled, "Vete al infierno."

"Anybody else catch that?" Julie asked. House smirked and leaned past her into the bed of the truck, grabbing a piece of pizza. He leaned back, already taking a huge bite out of it. "Hey!" She slapped his hand. "My pizza." He tore off his bite and handed the slice back to her with a grin. She narrowed her eyes and accepted it, tearing off the end, and throwing it at his face. "I don't know where you've been. And I don't want your germs."

"She hates me," he told Cuddy. Julie nodded. "A lot." She nodded again.

"I don't get the appeal."

"It takes a bit," she nodded in agreement.

The other girl reached behind her and held a mostly empty pizza box out to her, "Want some?"

"So you're not worried about where she's been?" House asked disbelievingly as Cuddy grabbed a slice.

Julie raised an eyebrow, "I have a feeling she's not at all like you. As I recall," she looked at Cuddy, "when we spoke, I liked you."

"Thank you."

"So this is the thanks I get," House mumbled and shook his head. Cuddy rolled her eyes and gave him her pizza.

"Stop being a baby," she ordered.

"Do I still have to get you a birthday present?" He asked her curiously after awhile. She was sitting next to the other girl, and he was leaning against the truck next to her thigh.

She turned and looked down at him, "You got me a birthday cupcake."

"Yeah," he shrugged, "but I took your lolipop."

"Would you feel better if you got me another one?" She popped the last bit of crust into her mouth.

"Hm, you sucking on something- Yes, yes I would." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What?" He asked innocently. She gave him a look, 'you know what'. "I'm a guy," he excused. "Therefore, I _am_ obligated to ask if we can do what we did for your birthday, for mine."

"And as a sane person, I'm obligated to tell you," she turned around and took another small piece of pizza out of the last, almost empty box, then looked back at him, "you're deranged." He smirked, and chuckled.

Julie leaned around her to look at him, "I like her."

"Keep it in your pants."

"Of course you do, Jules," Sean said. They looked over their shoulders at him, laying down with his feet off the edge of the open bed. "She's sassing back." He turned his head slightly to look at her, "You like sass."

She nodded and sat normally, "I do, I really do."

"Then why don't you like me?" House asked, not really unaware.

"Cause you're annoying. Kind of the same reason you don't like Robby."

"Hey," he pointed at her, "I'm not stupid."

"Well duh, but you're annoying."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Not _that_ annoying?"

She looked at him thoughtfully, "No, not _that_ annoying."

He nodded understandingly, "I can live with that."

"I think we all could." Paul agreed.

"Why don't you like Robby?" Cuddy asked. She figured House would at least sort of like him to live with him. But she got four simultanious answers.

"Annoying." Was Paul's answer.

"Disrespectful." Sean said, ever the gentleman.

"Tool." Supplied Julie.

"He's an idiot." Cuddy almost had to smile at his use of his favorite word.

"I've never seen so many people that hate their friend."

"You don't hate your friends?" Julie asked, surprised. Cuddy shook her head, Julie looked away and did an eyebrow shrug.

"She's weird," House told her, "she only hangs out with people she likes."

"Wow," she looked at the freshman with an impressed look. "That takes skill for a girl. _They _haven't achieved that," she said, meaning the boys surrounding them.

"I figured," Cuddy nodded. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Uh," Sean lifted his wrist in front of his face and looked at him watch, "2:30."

"Oh, shit!" That was way later than she thought. She held the last two bites of pizza between her teeth, and pushed herself off the truck onto the ground. "I have to go, demanding friend I have to call," she shrugged. "See you guys later."

She started to walk away, but House held onto her arm, "Hold on." She looked at him and he let his hand drop. "What'd Miranda have to say?" Her mouth opened, how did he know that? "When you say 'don't tell Ali', I can only assume one thing," he explained, she only really talked to Miranda and Ali about stuff that was really bothering her. "Bet I can guess what you were talking about."

Cuddy shook her head, "I just didn't want her to tell Ali that I might not be able to come home for Christmas. I know, a Jew going home for Christmas, it's hilarious to you, but we all moved away, and we want to see each other, then Zoey's going to be excited." House smirked at how good of a liar she was. He nodded, like it was a good excuse, but she knew he knew that she was lying, but if he wasn't going to call her on it, she wasn't say anything. "Bye," she repeated.

He leaned backwards against the truck. "So you hooked up with her?" Paul asked, curiously, not the way Robby, or some other people he knows would ask. House nodded. "But you like her." He said, like that was the flaw.

"I like plenty of the girls I sleep with," he said defensively.

"Yeah, like three." Sean said.

"I've had more than three girlfriends."

"Ten girlfriends?" Mitch said, putting his hands on the side of his truck, and lifting himself backwards so he could sit. "But you only liked three."

"Untrue!" He pointed at his friend.

Crandal put his hand on his on House's shoulder, who looked at him in surprise. People were just coming out of nowhere. "What were the names of the girls you liked?"

House scoffed, then started counting on his fingers, "Emma, Angela, Carmen..." His mouth opened, he was looking up, like he would be able to see into his memory. "...Gina," it came out almost as a question.

Everyone except House tried not to laugh. "Very good G-man."

"Our point was kind of, the three you named first you had no problem with, because they were the only ones you liked, and liked hanging out with." Mitch said.

"Not true, there were four." House corrected.

Julie, Sean, and Crandal's faces did the same thing, their lips tightened over their teeth in an "ouch" expression. "Oh..." Julie said, making everyone smile at least a little.

"You had to say it," Crandal shook his head at House.

House hit Crandal in the stomach with the back of his hand lightly, "Come on, let's do something."

He started to walk away, but stopped when Crandal said, "We're doing something."

He turned around, "Let's do something fun."

"House," Sean said, "shut up."

"No, let him go." Julie said. "I've already gone over my quota for House for the week."

"Love you too," House nodded, causing her to roll her eyes.

"OK," Crandal agreed, "see you guys."

They both turned and started to leave, but House glanced over his shoulder. Breena and Carly smiled and stood with their respective men, House turned around and smiled at Breena, "We were just talking about you."

She looked at Mitch, then her brother, "Good or bad?"

House shrugged, "Depends on who you ask." He turned around and he and his best friend kept walking.

"Why are you screwing with her?" Crandal almost chuckled. "You know no one's going to tell her until Carly finally gets it and presents it in the least delicate way possible."

"And _that's_ the fun of it." People were shocked that they were best friends, they were so different. "So how's your new squeeze doin?"

He smiled, "Don't kiss and tell."

"If you tell me that you've only kissed her, I'm disowning you."

"Kissing isn't the only thing we do," he assured. "But I don't know what's up with you and sex."

He looked at him like he was out of his mind, "What's up with _you_ and sex?"

"I just don't think it's the most important thing." House rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I think it's better to get to know the person."

"You're such a girl. I'm disappointed Dylan." His friend just smiled. "So, are you seeing girl tonight?"

"Probably."

"Do I know girl?"

"Probably. I think you know everyone."

"Pretty much. She hot?"

"Yes."

"Is she _really_?"

"_Yes_," he insisted.

"Just makin sure." He watched some of the people passing, i.e., girls, and saw one familiar ass. Literally, an ass. He looked at his friend, "Hot as Faye?" House smirked, and when they past the bent over girl, he smacked her ass.

She shot up, and turned around with an outraged look, until she saw who it was. She smiled and leaned against the rail she'd been leaning on, "Hey."

"Hey Faye," House smiled, he really was adorable when he wanted to be.

"Hey Dylan."

"Hi," he smiled.

"Well, I was going to ask you about something, but I'm getting very distracted by that outfit." She smiled a little wider, House did have an interesting way of complimenting. He whistled. "Oh, I remember. Do you know who Mr. Crandal's girlfriend is?"

"No," she looked at Crandal. "How come you don't tell me these things?"

"We just started dating." He excused.

House shook his head and said to her, "At least since summer."

"How would you even know that?" His best friend asked.

"You've been unnaturally excited for school to start, so that makes me think you haven't seen her much." He glanced into the café they were outside of at the clock. "Oh," he put the side of his fist on Crandal's arm, "I gotta go." He pointed to Faye while he walked away backwards, "Get information out of him."

She stood straight and saluted. "Aye, aye sir!"

House slid across the table, and effectively stopped before hitting the brunette standing next to it, "So, how's Ali?"

Cuddy looked at him, "How'd you know?"

"You only have one demanding friend, and it's not Miranda. I do know these things," he reminded. He looked down and frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, "...Unless Zoey became an IV drug user." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "From your reaction, I assume she's still the more or less innocent, petite blonde she's always been."

"What, you don't want to drive back home and see for sure?" She asked in mock shock.

"She's still there?"

Cuddy nodded, "Neither she, nor Ian left."

"Seems like you told me that," he nodded. He started looing around, and she looked back to her book. "Why did I know I'd find you here?"

"Cause I'm a nerd, remember? Nerds go to the library."

"Did Ali give you some cool knew venereal disease she's contracted to look up?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "No. She's with Riley, remember?"

"How did he afford Stanford? Dirt poor that boy is, as I remember."

"He's smart. Scholarship, full-ride."

He nodded. "Kinda like the things you got," she looked at him curiously. "One from the school, one from me."

She rolled her eyes and looked back to her book, "Don't ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

She exhaled slowly. She closed her book and looked at him, "I've decided that I want to be friends. I do like hanging out with you, and I figure, that if we keep our clothes on, we could make this work."

"But Mooom...no clothes is the best part..." he looked at her with his bottom lip pouted. She couldn't help but smile while she shook her head. "What about groping?" He started to bargain. Again, she shook her head. "Tonsil hockey?" She shook her head. "OK," he put his hands up, "naked pictures?" She laughed and shook her head, picking up her book and walking away from him. "Naked inspection?" He asked, following after her. "OK," he said, after she rejected that idea, and stopped following her, then said very loudly as she left, "we eat every meal off of each other! That's my final offer!"

_An: I will love you if you get the allusions to the series...Not in that last bit, there were none._


	8. You Don't Even Know Him

_An: M'kay, I've been meaning to ask you guys this. And, there's a slight spoiler, in a chapter, somewhere in the future, my mind has decided would be best portrayed if it had an M rating, I need to know if that's all good, or you if you want me to keep it T? OK, that is all. Enjoy._

"He's a loser," House told her.

"You don't even know him," Cuddy grabbed the tray, and turned away from the table House was currently sitting on, and walked to another table that needed to be cleared. Her shift was almost over, and he always came a few minutes early, or got something to eat there so he could walk her to his house. To hang out. She had repeated that to herself every single day for a few weeks. They had kept up with being friends, with their clothes on, much to their dismay-House's, House's dismay. But for the first time since school started, he's had to deal with something. Someone wanting to date her.

"Do so," he got off the table and took a few steps to stand behind her, "I sat behind him in a class last year."

She put a mug on the tray, and turned to face him, leaning against the table with her hands behind her, "What class?"

"Math, Professor Sanchez." She seemed to accept this answer, and turned back to what she was doing. In truth, House had no idea who the hell she was talking about, but his name is Chris. _Chris is a loser name_, he said to himself. "When did you start dating losers, and why did Ali allow this to happen?"

"I think it started a couple years ago," she said thoughtfully. "Beginning of my sophomore year."

"Ha," he said. "You're implying that I was the first loser you dated."

"Very good," she nodded, and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Why are you now attracted to losers?" He asked, following her back.

"House, it's a date, not marriage." She told him. He held the door open when she had trouble both holding the tray, and keeping the door open.

"Sure, he says that now, but," he scoffed, "two to three years, who knows what crazy idea he'll get in his head." He shrugged, "I know when I saw you naked, I would've proposed if you told me to." He was used to the idea that guys wanted to sleep with her, he also knew she wasn't a slut, so he was safe, but dating, that meant dinners, and movies, _then_ sleeping together. She narrowed her eyes at him and started unloading the tray. "And I had to accidentally hear this from Julie."

"What?"

"She accidentally mentioned it when I was in the room. In her defense, it was the morning, and I looked hungover."

"Were you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"...Maybe a little," he admitted. "Were you with him this morning?" She looked at him over her shoulder, the way he said it surprised her. "You were gone when I woke up."

She took a deep breath and look away, starting to reload her tray. "You make it sound like we slept together. I wasn't even in your room."

"Right," he nodded. "You slept with Julie," his teasing tone back.

She rolled her eyes, "Phrasing." She walked to the counter and grabbed the two plates sitting there. Cuddy noticed that whenever she came over in the morning, Fiona was always asleep on the couch. The only time she slept in her room was when Julie came over, and even then, it was only _most _of the time. "I was asleep. Next to one of my friends. In a bed. Fully clothed."

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "ruin my fun." She just smiled at him. "So when are you guys going out?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled, "Not a chance." She walked out, leaving him sitting on the edge of the counter by the door. He sighed and hung his head.

"Why do you even care?" Julie asked later when he was bitching to Fiona. She tossed back the last of her soda and crossed the room to rinse the cup out, and set it in the sink.

"Cause I don't want her dating a loser." He explained.

"Then let her go on the date."

He looked at her for awhile, then narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head, "You set this up." She rolled her eyes and looked away. House pointed at her, "You _did_."

"I, may have suggested to him that he would like her. But they met, on their own, and decided to go out, _on their own._"

"Traitor!" He exclaimed.

"I don't even like you!"

"How could you allow this to happen?" He looked at Fi, who was sitting at the table, completely ignoring them in favor of the book and papers in front of her. "Don't you have a leash or something for her?" Julie glared at the back of his head.

"What'd she do?" She asked, only partially paying attention.

"She set up Cuddy with a loser."

"He is not a loser!" She insisted. "You don't even know him."

"Yes I do! I sat behind him in a math-"

"Bullshit! He doesn't know you beside reputation. And he would like to steer clear of you because of what he's heard, which, makes him that much better for her."

"Tell your girlfriend to stop cock blocking," he told Fi and walked out of the apartment.

"You have to do that."

"What?" Julie looked at her with her mouth open. "_I _have to do that?"

"You both have to do that," she qualified, knowing if she didn't, Julie would be pissed for the next two days.

"You look great," Chris smiled at Lisa after they were seated. She smiled back at the sandy blonde pre-law student.

"Thank you." He'd taken her to a restaurant, not too dressy, but nice, he said he didn't want it to be too formal, or it would be uncomfortable, and they wouldn't have any fun. That was something that she liked, he liked laid back, also he was extremely cute and played tenis. None of those things hurt.

"Have you ever been here?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm still pretty new. My tour guide has abandoned me, and my other friends seem to prefer to stay home and order pizza."

"Yes," he did a slight fist pump, "in this case, boring equals unique." She laughed. "That was a good laugh, right? You think I'm cute?" He smiled.

She chuckled, "Yes, you are being cute."

He nodded, "Alright. Good deal. And maybe I could take up role of tour guide, since your friend is a slacker."

She smirked, "We'll see how tonight goes."

"Ah," he sighed, "so your saying being cute for 30 seconds doesn't work on girls? You have to keep up with it?"

"I'm afraid so." She opened her menu and turned to the beverages, waiters always ask what drink you want as soon as you sit down.

"Well, I guess that's fair."

She smiled slightly at her menu. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone by their table, thinking it was the waiter, she looked up with her mouth open to give her drink order, but her expression changed to one of surprise. House smiled his self satisfied smile at her, pulled a chair out from the table next to Cuddy's, and slid it closer to her table, sitting in it with his feet on either side, arms crossed over the back. "Hi." Was all he said to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Was her reply.

_Ooo,_ his inner, and now gleeful voice said, _she looks mad_. House shrugged, "Chillin. Gettin a drink. S'cuse me," he said to a passing waitress. "Can you get me a bourbon, no ice?" He winked, "Thanks Sweetheart." A corner of her mouth raised before she walked away.

"Did you _really_, just order bourbon?" Her tone was low, and threatening, it was also almost a hint for him to say 'no', get up, and leave the restaurant. He was sure that if he did just that, she would be pissed for a little, and would get over it after at most a day, but where would the fun be in that?

"Well, yeah." He looked at Chris and shrugged, "If I drink tequilla, I black out and end up in all kinds of trouble."

"Lisa?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh," House chuckled, "my bad." He held out his hand to the other man, "Greg House."

"He's kind of an over protective big brother," Cuddy said as they shook hands.

House blinked, his eyebrows going up slightly, "Yeah, that's an appropriate analogy." She could hear the subtle sarcasm. "I always thought your family was kind of funny." She stared at him, the look in her eyes a mixture of ordering, and pleading. He looked away from her and to her date, "I'm her-"

"Friend."

"-ex boyfriend," he continued, ignoring her interuption. She looked down, her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. House continued to assess Chris. He put his elbow on the top of the back of the chair, and propped his head up, "So, how long you known Lisa?"

"A little over a week."

"Huh. So, what are you hoping to get out of this date?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How are you hoping this date will end?" Cuddy looked up and glared at him. "If you're hoping in sex, then you're going to be disappointed." He looked at Cuddy with a small smile, "Unless your standards have lowered considerably." He looked back at Chris, "Most of our relationship was spent at third base, but don't worry, we made up for lost time. Don't worry if she doesn't scream, she's pretty quiet, execpt for these little sounds. Heads up," he put his hand on the table, "she gets rough. Seriously, get ready for scars. She gave me one..." he pinched the corners of his bottom lip between his pointer fingers and thumbs.

Her hand clapped over his mouth, and turned his head towards her. Her hand was tiny, but he thought she may just break his face and fingers. She leaned in, her mouth almost touching the back of her hand, looking him in the eyes, glaring. He would have been scared if he didn't love that look so much, he had to fight the smile he felt. "I'm going to the bathroom," she said dangerously low, "and when I get back, I want you gone." She took back her hand, and he let his drop. She smiled apologetically to Chris, and gave one last parting glare to House as she stood.

"So," House put his hands on the table again and looked at Chris after Cuddy was out of ear shot, "here's the deal, I have no idea what kind of guy you are, but I'm assuming you know what kind of guy I am."

"Arrogant asshole?" He guessed. "Sorry, arrogant, _playboy_, asshole."

"Very good. But, what all that doesn't tell you, is I'm a possesive son of bitch. I don't like people touching my things."

"Lisa doesn't seem like the type to belong to someone."

"You'd be surprised. Well, technically she doesn't belong to _someone_, as in, she won't belong to _anyone_. Just me."

Chris leaned forward, "Part of your description is 'playboy', why do you care so much if Lisa gets a date?"

House also leaned forward, "How many girls do you see like her?"

"She doesn't seem all that interested."

"I'd say she is. We did hook up a couple weeks ago, her birthday." He nodded. "I gave her like, five, presents, besides what I gave her when I picked her up from work." He put his elbow on the chair and rested his chin on his palm, "I got to listen to all her sounds for hours."

Cuddy looked in the mirror, sighing as she washed her hands. Why did House have to be so difficult? And how did he find her? She knew there was no way anyone told him, and then she realized who she was dealing with, and figured he must have extrapolated where she was going from her shoes, or some other completely unrelated thing. She dried her hands and walked back out. There was only one guy at the table, but it was the wrong one. "I think you misunderstood who I wanted to leave. Or I'm going to kill you. Slowly, and painfully."

House had put the chair he had been sitting in back, and was sitting across from her chair with a drink in front of him. He held it up, "I had to finish my drink." She clenched her jaw, and walked out of the restaurant. He took a breath, and pulled out his wallet and threw some cash onto the table before following her. "Cuddy-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

He sped up a little to catch up with her, slowing when he was a little behind her, "Why are you so upset? You don't even know him."

"It's not about him, House," she turned abruptly. He stopped quickly so he didn't run into her. They were so close they almost touched, and she had to tilt her head back to look at him. Well, glare. "This is about _you_," her voice broke, "talking about what I'm like in the sack. On my first date with someone else." Tears welled up, he was pretty sure they were angry ones. "_Telling_, him about the noises I make?" She shook her head and turned to keep walking.

He grabbed her wrist and kept her next to him, turning her so her back faced the brick wall of the building next to them. She looked up at him. "I love your little sounds." He told her quietly. It was at that moment she realized she didn't want to sleep with Chris.

She closed her eyes and shook her, "You promised me." She said it so queitly he barely heard her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him again, "I should have known this couldn't work."

"What?"

"Us, not as a couple. Hanging out, but keeping our clothes on. You showing up here, ruining my date, it wasn't because you think he's a loser. You don't know him well enough to say that he's not good enough for me. And don't say that you had a math class with him," she told him when he opened his mouth. "You had to introduce yourself. The only reason someone would come and mess this up before I even formed a solid opinion, is if they were trying to get into my pants."

"I," he glanced away from her eyes briefly, "I just need some time to get used to the idea that it's not my obligation to beat the hell out of any guy that puts his hands on you. I didn't have to see any guys hitting on you until now. I can do this," he promised. "You know how when you do some new type of exercise, your muscles are sore? Especially if you haven't used those muscles in awhile. I just need to stretch my not jealous muscles."

"I have to go," she told him. She pulled his hand off of her wrist and walked away.

"Hey," Chris said the next day when he saw her. He set down his water bottle and tennis racket. "Sorry I left yesterday, just was not prepared to deal with all that was Gregory House."

"Yeah, I'd like to apologize for anything he said, or _will_ ever say. Sorry I left you alone with him, I should have known better and dragged him out by the ear." He chuckled, and she smiled slightly. "He's just not so good using his words to express how he's feeling as say, a normal human being would." She shrugged.

"He's a real ass," he agreed. "Did you really date him?"

"Yeah. I was 15," she clarified. "He had pretty much the same reputation as now. Minus, party boy, can drink a sailor under the table."

"Wow. Well, I know I couldn't stand being around him. I don't know how you do. Why don't you get rid of him?" He asked curiously. "I would."

"You don't even know him," she said, a tad defensively. Was she _really _defended him?

"How long did you date him?"

"What?"

He shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Um, almost a year," she answered, not seeing what this had to do when anything.

Chris grabbed his racket, setting it on the table top while he held the handle, his other fist hit the one around the handle, "I would like to play tennis with you sometime Lisa, but I don't think it should be a date." Her head tilted slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I would _love_ to date you, but I think you should get things figured out with House." He turned around when someone called his name, then looked back to her. "Sorry, impatient friends, what are ya gonna do? I'll see you later."

She nodded and he walked towards his friend, "Bye."

"What," Fiona looked up from her notebook when House walked into the kitchen, "no girl?"

"Do I have to start telling you to go to hell as well as your cuddle muffin?" He asked sarcastically and passed her to get to the fridge.

"Robby used all the milk." He sighed, and closed the door as soon as he opened it.

He glanced at the mug next to her, "That better be Irish coffee." He grabbed it and sat across from her. "See what I did there?"

"That's not mine," she said as he was about to drink, her attention on whatever was written in the notebook. He looked at her over the rim of the mug. "It was out here when I woke up."

He lowered it so it wasn't in front of his face, but not touching the table either, "Julie didn't stay the night." Fi shrugged. "I remember, cause when I came home, she was sucking whipped cream off of her finger, and told me to stick it where the sun don't shine when I asked her to repeat the action."

"But then you left, and I didn't see you until today," she reminded. She shrugged, "You could always drink it and risk that she poisoned it."

He stuck his finger into the cup. "It's warm. And you are a liar." He lifted it back to his lips and drank.

"So, did you hook up with the brunette at her house, then come back and spend the night here?"

He put down the cup, "What makes you think I was with her?"

"Because you're as whipped as a single man can be," she looked up from her notebook. "When was the last time you had sex?"

His eyebrows raised, "Are you suggesting we make it this morning? You may have heard that I'm not that type of girl, I would just like to say that rumor is false. I think we should go to my room, it could be awkward in yours."

"I don't know why you still want her," she looked back down. "You hardly ever go for repeats. She must have been awesome. You were up until the not so wee hours of the morning, then you're trying to get her again."

"What is with that notebook?" He asked her suddenly. "Robby said something about how it was too bad you were gone, and didn't have your notebook." He leaned over to try to look at it, "Are you rating people on do-ability?" She snapped it shut, and he leaned back, "Where do I rank?" She hopped off her stool and started down the hall, "It's OK, I won't tell anyone if I rank above Julie!"

"Actually you rank below Crandal."

"Really?"


	9. Just Friends' Rule

_An: Sorry this took so long, there was lots of school stuff, and block, then a baby. Well I have a break, so I'll have more time to write. Also, on NCIS, they mentioned House, which I thought was cool, but felt incredibly slow for not noticing before._

Cuddy put her bag down next to House's chair. He looked up at her. "Hey," she greeted as she sat down.

"Hey," this was the first time in awhile that she talked to him. "You look awfully cheering today. Did somebody get some?" She looked at him and chuckled. He shrugged, "It makes me happy." He watched her take out things from her backpack, "And there's nothing to reinforce the 'just friends' policy like a new boyfriend, and a couple weeks to see if he'll stick. In both senses." She looked at him without moving her head. "So what's his name?"

She laughed and looked at him, "So you can go and harrass him? No way."

"I'm going to find out eventually," he said confidently. "Without any information from you, I found out where you were going to have dinner. Also that you and Chris decided not to go on a second date, even though you guys play tennis. You would have said that I already knew his name, not refused to tell me. So how'd you meet new guy?"

"Oh look," she looked at him, "class is starting." She looked back to the front of the room and didn't talk to him about 'new guy' for the rest of class. That's not to say they didn't talk, it was very hard for _anyone_ to sit next to him in silence, especially her.

"So," he threw his backpack over a shoulder when class was over, "are you seeing "new guy" tonight, or can you come over?"

"Um, not seeing New Guy, can't come over. I have this thing that I've sort of been putting off, I am forcing myself to face it tonight."

"New Guy been keeping your nights tied up? Or you?"

She smiled and picked up her bag, "Maybe I had him tied up. His nights, I mean."

He wagged his finger at her, "You have a naughty mind Ms. Cuddy."

"Yes, _I'm _the one with the naughty mind." He smiled adorably at her.

"How long til your shift starts?" He asked as they walked out of the class room.

"Like you don't know," she rolled her eyes. "Oh," she put her finger out towards him, "my schedule changed."

"Did you tell me so I could stalk you easier?"

"No, I told you so you don't come on the wrong day and wonder why I'm not there."

"Ah, well, thank you for the heads up. Are you starting your homework right now?"

"No, Carly and Breena are taking me to get Wolverined out."

"So you can make time for them, but not your bestest buddy?"

She looked up at him, "Riley's here?"

"Shut up."

"Are you mad cause me and him hooked up when we both were on our way to your house? Cars are very convenient for that."

He smirked slightly and looked down at her. "I know." She stopped smiling, and looked away, blushing. "Yeah, you forgot I'm the master at that game."

"No, I was just thinking about that time me, Ali, and Miranda got drunk at my house when my parents were out of town." She shrugged, "Hope you don't mind." She looked up at him, light pink highlighted his cheek bones. "Yeah, you forgot I can play too," she smirked.

"Hey, you have pretty hot friends, and Miranda looks just like you, there are only a few differences. It'd be like if you, and a somehow, less hot clone of you made out." His head tilted to the side.

"Stop imagining me making out with my best friend."

"You can't blame me, you put the idea in my head."

"I can garuntee you didn't imagine me doing Riley in the back of his car."

"Well, he's not fun to imagine with you. His ass isn't nearly tight enough, and his boobs aren't nearly big big enough."

She laughed, "How big would his boobs have to be?"

He put his hand over her right boob, "This is good."

She hit his wrist, "What the hell?"

Greg laughed when Lisa started hitting his arm, "You asked me how big they would have to be," he grabbed her wrist, "yours were always perfect. You always fit."

She stopped walking. How did he do that? He just said it lightly, like it was something anyone would say. Like he was complimenting her shoes. He stopped and looked at her. "Well, I am pretty fantastic," she said, trying to shake herself back to playfulness.

He smirked. "So, are you headed straight to the library?"

"I'm probably going to load up on snacks and coffee first," she said as she started walking again.

"Ooo, I'm good at eating and drinking coffee, I think I would be a tremendous help in this endeavor."

"Yes, because I need you to eat the things that will help me focus," she responded sarcastically.

"I'm smart too." He reminded. "I used to _always_ help you with your homework." He pointed at her, "You passed Spanish because of me."

She looked at him with her mouth open. "I did not pass Spanish because you were there, I had you help me with two things in a whole year."

"Yeah, and those things were big papers, that would have taken a giant chunk out of your grade."

She rolled her eyes, "I had you proof read. And you told me a couple synonyms so it wouldn't be repetitive."

"Yeah, and I found like, 10 mistakes all together. _Not_ counting the odd assignment."

"10 mistakes in two 2 to 3 page papers," she said thoughtfully. "Ah yes, obviously I would have failed that class if not for you."

"Thank you. I just want a little recognition. So, would you like me to accompany you to the library?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll be able to focus better if I'm alone."

"What if I'm quiet?" He proposed.

"Then I'd think you were having some major cardiac event. Possibly a stroke, maybe lung failure."

"You're mean." She smiled. "Fine, I don't want to spend time with you either. Besides, I'm busy, girls at this school are very upset at the amount of attention you are recieving from yours truly, I have to go slap some asses, stare down some tops. Exhausting work really."

"And here I thought I was special," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I grabbed your boob, but you freaked out on me. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Respecting women would be a good start."

"But that's no fun at all," he shook his head.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'll see you later." She started to walk away, but turned and smiled, "You're going to have to tell me if I look better as a Comet or a Wolverine." That made House flashback to her in her high school cheerleading outfit...and him wanting to take it off her.

"What a surprise," House said in a completely unsursprised tone and set a pizza box down in front of Cuddy.

She looked up from her book, cheek resting on her palm. "Yeah, I can tell."

He smirked and set a six pack of soda down next to the pizza by the plastic that held them together before sitting down next to her. "So, what brings you here?"

"You know what brings me here."

"I knew what brought you here at about 5," he nodded. "Don't know what brings you here at 9." Her head snapped up, and he gave his wrist to her so she could see for herself. 9:15.

She let go of his arm and threw her pencil next to her textbook, "Well, I'll be damned."

"Hungry?" He held a piece of pizza under her nose. She smiled and took it. "Not as good as Miranda's mom's," he commented after a few bites.

She laughed, "That was so funny when your dad came home. Did he tell me to get off you?"

"No, he just told me not to tell you to shut up. And for me to get my head off of your chest...Which I still resent, by the way. What I did with your boobs was my business. And your ass, that was also mine. Had my name on it and everything."

She rolled her eyes, "For like two days."

"Which is two days longer than anyone else," he reminded.

"You don't know what kind of shenanigans I've been up to," she teased.

"Ah, right, Julie told me about all the older bikers you've been dating."

"And drug dealers," she added. Lisa laughed, and Greg smiled.

"Ah, of course, my mistake. Did you at least get discounts?"

She suddenly pointed her pencil at him, "See! This is why I didn't want you here. You've been distracting me since you got here."

"But you love when I distract you," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll help with the stupid thing you hate."

"Well that was a little strong, I just said I didn't want to do it."

"Oh," he nodded, "not wanting to do something doesn't mean you hate it, just means you can't deal with it right now. Good to know." She frowned slightly, feeling like she'd been tricked into revealing something. "You spelled that wrong," he said.

She looked at him, "What?"

He pointed out a word, "You spelled that wrong."

She looked where his finger was, "Oh." She took her eraser to the page, then rewrote the word.

"See? I am indispensable," he told her with a self assured tone while putting his feet on the table and lacing his fingers behind his head, making her roll her eyes.

"I don't know how I could ever live without you," she agreed sarcastically. For the next five hours, they were the most comfortable they had been in a long time. Her assignment went ignored for the most part, a half hour at the most went to it, 5, 10 minutes here and there. They were much louder than normally permitted by librarians, but they were in their own corner towards the back. The pizza was gone, largely due to Greg, as well as the soda. Lisa was down to the last two drinks of the last can. "You know, I'm surprised you got soda," she said before taking a drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I would have excpected booze. Instead I get soda."

"I just thought you didn't like to get sloshed while doing homework assignments." He shrugged, "My mistake."

"Your mistake indeed," she nodded. "It'd take a lot more than three beers to get me drunk. Hanging out with Ali, and being a light weight don't really go together."

"Are you _trying_ to turn me on?"

She smiled, "I'd never dream of it."

"Then stop talking about how you can drink. It's almost as bad as you in your cheer outfit."

"Which one?"

He shrugged, "They're both black and red."

"One has white," she reminded.

He smirked, "Then maybe your school one. I don't know why, but it just tickles me to see you in such an innocent color." He shrugged, "Probably because I used to do the tickling." He might have been mistaken, but he was sure that he saw her cheeks turn a little pink. He smiled, he loved that when she blushed, only her cheek bones turned red. "So how's Daddy been?" He asked peppily. She rolled her eyes. "Happy that you're dating appropriately aged jocks?"

"I thought we went over this, I've been dating bikers and drug dealers."

"Sure, that's what you _tell _people. But we all know you've been dating good two shoes. If I called Ali right now, what would she say?"

"Um...'Jump up your own ass'? No, I'm going with, 'Go fuck yourself'."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Ali likes me."

Lisa shooked her head, "Not any more."

Greg shrugged, "Well, if I was expecting it for any of your friends, it was Ali. She's the only one with balls."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Miranda could kick your ass, she just doesn't like to use her powers on unworthy opponents." He opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "She took down a football player that grabbed her ass two years ago. And backhanded someone with a tennis racket. "And Zoey can get you to do anything she wants."

"I don't think Zoey's capable of manipulation."

"She'll show you pictures of you you didn't know she had, doing things you would not like people to see."

"Damn, you chose hard core friends."

She shrugged, "They're my people."

"Fine then, only the guys don't have balls."

She laughed, "Pretty much." She looked around the dark room. "What time is it?"

"2:40," he answered after checking his watch.

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow. I have to go." She started closing books, gathering papers, and putting them into her bag.

"Do you want to come over?" He asked as she stood.

She looked down at him, "It's almost 3, what are we going to do? Play Scrabble?"

"You have a dirty mind. I think Julie's there, and probably still up, it would brighten her...day? I'm not sure what this time constitutes. Anyway, she'd be happier seeing you, it'd probably erase her disgust at seeing me completely."

She smiled, "Maybe next time. I suddenly realized how tired I am."

"It's not like you haven't stayed the night before," he reminded.

"Yeah, but I've always had prep time before I came over. Aka, time to get enough sleep, and usually a change of clothes."

You'll get enough sleep. I mean," he shrugged, "it's not like you and Julie are going to be up the rest of the night gettin sweaty...right?" He asked with a tinge of hope in his voice that she'd say that was the plan.

"But I'd still have to get up earlier than normal so I could go home, take a shower, change." She reminded, ignoring the second part of his argument.

"You can take a shower at my house. I'll help," he volunteered. "You can borrow some of my clothes, as long as you promise to go see "New Guy" before you change." She rolled her eyes. "And as for going home, you don't need to go home, you don't need to go home if you've showered and changed already."

"Yeah, I don't think Todd would like that," she rolled her eyes and started to put the bag strap on her shoulder. She stopped and let it hit the table. Her eyes closed and she sighed, "God damn it."

"Oh..." he grinned, "so that's his name..."

She looked at him with an eyebrow slightly arched, "You going to tell me that "Todd" is a loser name too?"

"Nope. My best friend's name is Todd."

"Really?"

"No, it's Crandal."

"I thought I was your best friend," she teased.

"No, you're my bestest buddy." He corrected.

"There's a difference?"

He scoffed, "Only a huge one. Example, if my arch nemisis kidnapped both of you, by the bonds of bestest buddiness, I have to save you," he nodded seriously.

"Aren't I your arch nemisis?"

"No, just my favorite one. But! You are not distracting me from from Todd."

She groaned and started to leave the library, "Leave Todd alone House."

"But what if he's really cute?" He asked, already right next to her.

"Not your type. And did you leave the trash?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "they'll figure it out. And I still haven't forgotten about your new stud muffin. Though I must applaud your consistence and subtlety. Very nice." She hands him her bag when they get to the door, pulling out and putting on a jacket before going out into the October air. Finally, he thinks, she brings a weather appropriate jacket. Though part of him is a little disappointed, he _did_ like when she wore his jacket, even if he did get a little cold. Cuddy took back her bag, and pushed open the door, House, of course, following.

"Are you walking me home?" She asked.

"Yep," he answered. "Just incase you get cold and need someone to warm up with. Or, because, you know, it's almost 3:00 in the morning, and you would be alone otherwise."

She smiled, "Are you worried about me House?" She kind of liked that idea, and it showed.

"Maybe," he looked at her with a straight face. She kept smiling, but looked away. "So I was talkin to Faye," he said after they'd walked awhile in silence.

"Easy Lay?" She asked, using the little nickname given to her, and known by everyone except Faye.

"That's the one," he nodded. "Anyway, she told me that my best friend is infact dating someone."

"OK," she said, not getting the significance.

"He didn't tell me." House explained.

"Wow, you need people to tell you that people you know are interested inAre you feeling alright?" She touched the back of her hand to his forehead, as if checking for fever. He chuckled, she smiled at him as he pushed her wrist away.

"It's probably all this pent up sexual frustration," he said.

She scoffed, "'Pent up sexual frustration'? That's not what I've been hearing."

His smile fell, that was Fiona, not Cuddy that he had been talking to, or rather, deflecting. As far as Cuddy knew, he'd been sleeping around as always. _God Fi,_ he said to himself, _don't tell Julie_. "I got a lot of love to give," he shrugged. "So, how's Todd?"

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "_Fine._"

"Whoa, Cuddles, I just meant his state of being." She quickly looked away. That wasn't actually what he meant, he was just screwing with her. And he planned to continue. "But," he clicked his tongue, "'fine'? Too bad. I would gladly pick up the slack."

"You're about to pick yourself off of the ground," she threatened sweetly.

"I told you, you need to quit turning me on if you don't want to end the evening naked. High tolerance for alcohol, cheerleading, _and_ violence? I forget, did you mention girl on girl action? Yes! You did." He smirked down at her, "You're lucky you're still clothed." She may have rolled her eyes and looked away, but an image of her laid on the table in the library with House on top of her flashed through her mind. _No,_ she scolded herself, _Just no._

"You charmer you," she complimented sarcastically. "Do your lines still work on girls?"

"Generally." He leaned towards slightly, "Still like that they don't work on you."

"Did you really think that would change?"

He shook his head, "No. Just glad it didn't."

She chuckled, "You're probably the only one. Except my dad, and those of my friends that don't think sex solves everything."

"Pft, what do they know?"

She laughed, "Yeah, sluttiness is awesome."

"Eh," he shrugged, "you're right, sluttiness isn't for everyone. I'd probably stroke if you became a slut."

"Well, to keep you alive, I will reign in my inner whore."

They stopped in front of her building. "'Inner'?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh, shut up!" She slapped his arm.

He suddenly grabbed her upper arms, and spun her and backed her against the wall. She looked up at him with her lips parted in shock. "I told you you had to stop that," he told her quietly. _I'm a bad person,_ she thought when her eyes flickered down to his lips. He bent down, but he didn't kiss her, he just put the side of his forehead against hers. She hated herself when her eyes closed. He felt her nails digging into his triceps, it hurt, and he didn't care. "By the way," he whispered, "Todd _is _a loser name."

"I suppose that the only non loser name is 'Greg'."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She felt his nose bump hers, then her hands balled into fists and she put them on his chest between them. She felt him stop. "You don't want me to?"

She shook her head, "No."

He took a deep breath, and his hands down to her hips. "Good night," he said finally and stepped away.

She opened her eyes when she felt the cold air hit her face, but didn't look at him, she only knew he was there thanks to his peripheral vision. She walked into the building and closed the door, immediately leaning against and tipped her head back against it. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but she finally went to her room, and didn't even bother to change for bed, she just fell into bed and passed out.

"Hey." Cuddy jerked awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked a few times. She was at a table with a book in front of her, she'd fallen asleep with her hand on her cheek while reading. She looked up to see who woke her up.

Cuddy smiled. "Hey."

"You OK?" Todd asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I was just up pretty late last night, then finished this paper earlier this morning, and," she closed the textbook in front of her, "this is really boring." He chuckled. "So," she crossed her arms on the table, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to get coffee."

She nodded, "That would make sense, considering this is a café."

"Yep, I tried to get my oil changed here once, but they looked at me kind of funny." She smiled. "Can I get you some coffee?"

She held up her cup, "No thanks. Doesn't seem to be doing me much good anyway."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to do something tonight, but you look really tired."

"No, I'm going to go home and take a nap, then I'll be fine for tonight."

"Do you want me to walk you? I'll carry your books and bag."

She smiled and picked up her bag as she stood, "I got it. We haven't been dating long enough for me to make you carry my stuff."

"So, what'd you do last night?" He asked when they were walking.

"Oh, uh, I was in the library with House."

He looked at her, "How long were you there?"

"Um, like, 5 to almost three."

He stopped walking, "Wow."

She saw the look on his face, "Well, he wasn't there the whole time. He just brought me a crappy dinner, and we just kind of talked while I worked on my thing, then he walked me home." She neglected to mention them almost kissing.

"How long was he there?"

"Like, 9ish."

"Wow."

She looked at him curiously when he looked down almost sadly. "What?"

He looked at her, "I think we should break up."

"What?"


	10. Too Busy For Boys

_An: Sorry this took so long, I got distracted by Robert Carlyle and Once Upon A Time. Mm...Mr. Gold._

Cuddy picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Lisa."

"Hey Mom. What's going on?" She closed her book and sat on her desk, she really did love it.

"Nothing, just called to see how you are."

"I'm good. School's been keeping me busy."

"Too busy for a boy?"

Cuddy sighed, "You should have called yesterday Mom."

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah, he was cute."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with him, it just didn't work out." There was no way in hell that she was going to tell her mom why they broke up. "We'd only been together like two weeks at most."

"You can't even remember?"

"Mom, it was a rough estimate."

"If you didn't like him, why did you go out with him?"

"I didn't say I didn't like him, it just didn't work."

"You say that an awful lot."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm 18, I don't need to find a husband right now. If you had decided to marry your boyfriend when you were 18, you wouldn't have married Dad," she pointed out. "And then you would have a different child to harass about marriage," she _almost _said.

"I'm not saying you need to get married _right _now." She paused, and her daughter knew what was coming next. "But I want you to find someone you could get married to."

"But you want me to find someone I could get married to," Lisa said with her mother tiredly. "Mom, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Homework?"

"Yeah."

"It's going to take you to tomorrow to finish your homework?"

"Not exactly. I'm going out with a friend. And before you say anything, it's Halloween, I'm supposed to go out with friends."

"Is your costume slutty?" Her mom asked disapprovingly.

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"My friend is bringing me one. I hadn't planned on dressing up, but she told me I had to. So she's bringing something."

"Is she pre-med too?"

"No. She doesn't go to school anymore, she's 23."

"How'd you meet her?"

"Her significant other is friends with one of my friends." Someone knocked on the door. "Mom, I gotta go, it's probably her...Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and went to answer the door. "Finally, someone that's not House."

Julie's eyebrows drew together, "What?"

Cuddy shook her head, "Nothing. Did you bring it?"

Julie held up a paper bag, "I told you I got you." Cuddy smiled and stepped aside. She came in and sat on her bed. "Yours is on top," she told Cuddy. "So, are we getting ready here, Fi's? Or, and I have a crazy idea, we could go to my house." Lisa laughed, Julie was almost never at her own place, not that Cuddy was either, except for when she slept, not that she always slept here. No, she was mostly here for homework.

"We can stay here if you want." Julie nodded and laid back, careful not to hit her head on the wall. "Um," Lisa said when she looked in the bag, "I'm gonna look like a whore." Julie lifted her head, "A big one."

"You don't do that on Halloween?"

"Not this bad," she shook her head.

"Do you want the other one?"

She looked at it. "No," was her immediate answer, "this one will work." Julie laughed.

"If it helps, I know how to make that look less slutty. And it will at least cover your stomach and ass...Ya know, if you don't bend over."

"I thought they never hosted?" Cuddy asked as they walked into House's apartment a few hours later.

"They don't normally," Julie shook her head. "They're too lazy to go and get booze, and they don't like cleaning up in the morning, but Carly and Breena wanted to throw a party, but their dorm is litte, and they promised to clean up in the morning. And everyone except us brought liquor. Speaking of which, I'm late to attend to my bartending duties. What would you like to start out with?"

Lisa shrugged, "Surprise me." She gave a thumbs up and walked towards the kitchen. Cuddy shook her head, Julie was in booty-as-hell-shorts, a little shirt tied right below her boobs, red and white striped knee highs, and a pirate hat with a little skull and cross bones to round it all off. She really was not afraid to go all out. Cuddy followed her into the kitchen, where the older girl was already making drinks and talking to people.

"Can we have costume parties more often?" Robby asked Greg, his head tilted to the side, watching Julie pour drinks, and all of the other scandally clad girls around her.

"Do you want to clean up in the morning?" Robby took a drink, and thought.

"I might be able to make that compromise," he finally said.

Greg shook his head and moved toward the island when all of the girls dispersed. "I love the outfit," he told the bartender, leaning over the counter.

"It's not going to happen House," was all she said, not even bothering to look up.

"What?" He asked innocently. "All I did was compliment your clothing." She raised an eyebrow at him, then went back to pouring. He arched his neck, trying to see over the bottles.

"What are you doing?" She asked, irritated.

"Trying to see if you're cold," he answered.

She shook her head, "I'm not."

"Ruin my fun."

She smiled, "You've just brightened my day." He narrowed his eyes and made a face at her, which she returned.

He glanced to his side when he saw a girl, then looked back quickly. "Woooow...My day just got better." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a stereotypical male," Julie ordered, little did she know Cuddy liked his attention. She even leaned forward on the edge of the counter, arching her back just a little, and resting the toe of one of her heels on the floor.

"I can't help it," he said helplessly. He noticed her change in position, and leaned to the side. His eyes ran up her legs, to her ass. "You would make me feel better when I was sick." He straightened up. "And you're all in white," he observed. She willed herself not to blush, or look at him. "Whew," he said after taking in her costume again. White from head to toe, literally. Starting at the white pumps, to the white stockings that led up to the _short_, white skirt, the tight button up shirt that revealed lots of cleavage, and the white nurse's hat. He thought he might have a heart attack. "If you were planning on changing professions, I would totally understand, as long as you continued to wear this outfit." Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stop harassing teenage girls," Julie told him.

He didn't take his eyes off his ex and answered, "Aye, aye, Captain."

She just rolled her eyes, remembering that that's just who he is, but then she saw Lisa giving him the same look. _I must save my freshman buddy._ "Lise," she extended a drink, breaking their almost staring contest, "here."

"Oh," she took it, "thanks." _Not now Lise,_ she told herself, taking a drink to cool down, _you can't lose it now._ She could swear that him looking at her was like him touching her...Except when he touched her she was reminded of how much better it was.

Fiona stood next to Julie and took the drink out of her hand. "Wow," she said loudly, taking in her girlfriend's completely normal wardrobe, "your costume is awesome, where ever did you get it?"

"My closet. I figured I'd leave the slutty outfits and bobbing for apples to you." Julie did an eyebrow shrug.

Suddenly, she jumped. "No!" She scolded. "Not in public."

"We're in my house," Fi excused.

"You can't blame her," House said, "I nearly did it myself."

"Lisa, please deal with him." Julie requested. "You are better at it than I am."

"Yes Lisa," he looked at her, "please deal with me."

She put her elbow on the table, "I'm trying to think of a response that you wouldn't take sexually."

"There's not one that has been invented." He said.

"How is it you turned out so dirty? I've met your mom," she shook her head, "I don't get it."

"Someone had to pick up the slack. She was giving me a bad name."

Cuddy laughed, "Whatever Mama's Boy."

Julie perked up. "What?" Her and Fiona asked at the same time.

"She's lying," House shrugged. "She knows that being a mama's boy would completely ruin my reputation, and also that you hate me. What better way to spread that, and screw with me?" While he said that, Lisa was mouthing, "_Biggest. Mama's boy. Ever._" He looked at her, "Fine Cheerleader."

"Ew!" Julie exclaimed. "I thought you were better than that." Fi gave her an odd look.

"He plays piano," she said as she pulled a stool towards her.

Greg looked at her, "Bitch. She has a diary."

She rolled her eyes, "Which he frequently used as reading material."

"But that's expected of me," he shook his head. "I win."

She smirked and said, "He took me to his senior prom."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I got her to smoke weed."

"He bought me jewlery."

"We had sex in a public pool," he fired off.

Her eyes got huge. "What?" She heard Carly say. She looked to her side, Carly and Breena were staring at her. "When was this?"

Cuddy cleared her throat, "Awhile ago."

"When?"

Cuddy looked at her very meaningfully, "_Awhile ago_."

"_How_ 'awhile ago'? We've been in school not that long."

"It was back when you weren't nosey," House answered.

"I'm not nosey, I'm curious."

"Curious is the more polite form of nosey."

"Then you're nosey," Cuddy said

"Who said I wasn't?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh right, the diary reading."

"Duh, we just went over this Cuddles. I think you're getting a little senile in your old age."

She scoffed, "Yeah, I'm old. 18 and 80 are really the same thing."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're incredibly hot for an 80-year-old. I don't usually dated women older than my mom," he said in his exaggerated way of his, "but if you wanted to see a movie..." She smiled, and only Fiona noticed Julie's look she gave them.

"Lisa," the oldest young adult said, again drawing her friend's attention away from House's mesmerizing blue eyes. "Can you go find Mr. Mitchel for me? I need to talk to him."

Cuddy nodded and turned toward Carly when she got off the stool. "Need to finalize the plans for his birthday party?" House asked, putting his hand on his cheek.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"She works at a strip club," House explained.

"_Bartending_," she qualified. "Part time." She shrugged and joked, "At least I have a show while I work."

"Please tell me more about your job," House requested. She squinted at him.

"Is that where you got this?" Cuddy asked, almost certain, tugging at her top.

Julie looked down and wiped something probably invisible on the island with her thumb, "No..."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Should I seek immediate treatment for any STDs?"

"No," Julie looked at her. "No one wears it."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"It just got hung up in the back of the closet and no one ever looks at it. Now hop to, go find Mitch."

"But, I want to hear more embarassing stories about House," Carly said.

"Then go with her." The two girls left and she turned an annoyed glare to House, "Screw." He just smiled and grabbed the bottle of booze in front of her before walking away. "Hey!" She yelled.

"It's mine anyway," he said in response without looking at her.

"I don't think Mitch is here," Breena said after thinking.

"Good, it'll keep her busy longer."

Breena looked at Julie oddly, and grabbed a cup, "Your thought process confuses me."

"Then mingle with lower life forms." The younger girl nodded and walked away. "What?" She asked after a minute of Fiona staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you mean," she lied.

"I saw the way you were looking at them, and sending her on a mission to find someone that isn't here, that you have nothing to say to?"

Julie looked at her, "I've seen the notebook." It almost sounded like a threat.

"Nosey," she accused after taking a cup and leaving.

"Curious!" She corrected.

After 5 minutes of unsuccessful Mitch searching, Cuddy told Julie that he must not be here and gave up. She'd spent the next ten minutes getting hit on, before retreating to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and looked in the mirror. "Are we playing hide and seek?" She heard him asked. To her left, she saw House laying in the bathtub, fully clothed, with no water, drinking from a rather large bottle. "Cause, if so, I think the, 'you have to tag me' rule should be implemented."

"Why are you in the bath?"

"I like to relax after a long day's work," he answered sarcastically. "And since you would probably reject the suggestion to get me with a kiss and a martini, completely naked, at the door, I'm forced to do this."

"It's usually more relaxing if there's water," she suggested, sitting down on the toilet after closing the lid, and ignoring his second sentence.

He looked at her like what she suggested was outragious. "There are people here," he said indignantly. "What if someone, like yourself, walked in here and saw me in that state of undress..." He looked away. "Maybe you're right. Would you like to help me with your suggestion, and I'll tell you my ingenious idea. You can be my first experiment." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "All you have to do, is go back out, come in, giggle at the sight of my in the tub, immediately start undressing, and join me."

"Oh," her tone was filled with sarcasm, "so _that's_ all."

"See? I knew you could be reasonable."

"You are probably the _least _reasonable man I know," she shook her head fondly.

"But I'm the most fun," he countered.

Cuddy heard the door open, and a girl she didn't know looked back and forth between them in confusion. Her looked clearly asked, "Why?" "She refuses to bend in half and pretend she's looking at something," House said, like that was a perfectly reasonable explanation for this situation. Her next look said, "OK?" And she closed the door, leaving them alone again.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I'd be much happier staring at your barely covered ass than sitting in a tub with a bottle of liquor." He held it up, and shook it, "By the way, want some?"

She took it from him, "How much have you had to drink?"

He put the side of his finger at where the neck met the rest of the bottle, moved it to a little above the label, then moved it down between that spot and the middle of the bottle, then back up to the end of the neck, and down about the distance he measure the second time. "Yay much."

She took a drink. Rum. Spiced rum. "Interesting choice."

He shrugged, "Grabbed whatever looked like it was being put to the most use."

"To be irritating?" She asked knowingly, handing it back.

He did his half smile, "Who else would get that right away, without sounding annoyed?"

"Your mother?"

"Don't find her sexually attractive," he shook his head.

"My mother?"

"Married."

"My father?"

"Same as your mom," he rejected.

"But you find him sexually attractive otherwise."

He scoffed, "Duh. If he wasn't married," he shook his head.

"Your dad?" He just stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed, "I threw that one in to see what'd you do."

"Well, one of the flaws of the last two, were they would sound annoyed when they said it."

"That's what dads do," she pointed out.

"Your dad doesn't get annoyed when you say stupid stuff."

She nodded, smiling as she remembered her dad's laugh when she told him ridiculous things, "Yeah, but I don't say stupid stuff all the time. Only sometimes."

"Like, "I turned down Harvard to go to Michigan"?"

She laughed, "He's happy I'm close-ish. I'm scared he's going to make good on his promise to pop by without any kind of warning, probably at the most inconvenient of times." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Right now would probably be inconvenient, and awkward."

She nodded, "Definitely."

"It'll be good to see your old man," he joked.

"Are you going to get out of there?" She asked after she re-realized that he was sitting in a bathtub.

"Are you going to take off your shirt?" Was his reply.

"No."

He looked away from her, at the wall by his feet, "Then no. I have to relax somehow, and you'd probably make it weird if I took a bath."

"Yeah, _I'd_ make it weird. Not you being naked."

"You're _almost_ naked," he pointed out.

"All the parts that count are covered."

She saw the mischevious twinkle in his eye, "Not from where I'm sittin." He glanced down to her lap. She looked down, her knees were towards eachother, barely apart. Cuddy rolled her eyes and made sure her knees touched. "Meanie."

"Pervert."

"I'm a guy," he excused.

"You use that one an awful lot," she commented.

"It's better than a 'Get out of jail free' card," he agreed. "Speaking of which, I really love your outfit."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I especially love the orign," he smirked.

"I may still go get tested for STDs in the morning," she joked. "What about you? Did you steal those from the hospital?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"You didn't even get the right kind," she said. "Green is surgical. Unless you're planning a career change as well."

"It's perfect, you can assist me, then we can forget about the guy cut open and make out."

"There's nothing more romantic than an OR," she agreed. "Cold and sterile."

"Then we'll have to take preventive measures to make sure Little Greg doesn't get cold," he said. "I never said I wanted to be medical," he said out of nowhere.

"Yeah you did," she leaned forward on her legs a little. "You said medical get puzzles, and surgeons are butchers. "Anyone could be a butcher, you just hack where you're told, but it's the medical that give the instructions. It takes more skill to figure out what's wrong than remove it." So, you're seriously hating on my grandpa."

"He probably deserves it," he dismissed.

"Well, he is partly responsible for my existance," she pointed out.

"Then he _definitely _deserves it." She laughed.

"You know you love me," she teased. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled and kept looking at her. Her smile got a little smaller, she just looked at him. When he put his hand on the side of the tub, and started pushing himself up, the thought of him kissing her brought her back. She blinked, "Um," he stopped, holding himself above the bottom of the tub, "we should, get back."

He let himself down. "I don't want to go out," he said as she was about to stand. "I just want to stay here. Don't feel like dealing with a lot of people right now. You should stay in here and drink with me. I mean, we got everything a girl comes to a party for." The fingers wrapped around the bottle neck pointed back to himself, "Cute guy," she rolled her eyes, "booze," he held up the bottle, "you can hear the music, and, if you want to dance," he shrugged, "it would be wrong of me to try to stop you."

"What about my friends?"

"Yeah," he shook his head, "I don't want Julie in here."

"She's not my only friend."

"I don't really want Lucy here either."

"She's not my only other friend." She grabbed the bottle from him.

"I'm your friend."

She set the bottle in her lap after taking a drink, "That's pushing it a little, don't you think?"

"We talk, hang out, drink together," he nodded to her taking another swallow, "I don't know what else to label it."

She bit her lip in thought, "Friendly rivals?"

"Friendly enemies," he looked at the wall. "Frenemies?"

She chuckled, "Something like that."

"So how are your folks?"He asked. From the gulp she took, visibly lowering the level of alcohol, "That good?"

"I got a lovely call from my mother today," she said sarcastically. "I was so sad when pre-party prep drew me away from it."

"Nice," he took the bottle from her. "What did Mommy say? I'm assuming something to do with your uterus," he lifted the drink to his lips.

"Don't want to talk about it," she took it back from him.

He watched her throat as she swallowed. "Johnny back home?" He guessed.

"What part of "I don't want to talk about it" don't you understand?"

"That's a check," he told himself. "What's he like?"

"30, sells drugs out of the back of his van," if he hadn't been listening, he would have taken that as serious from her tone. "We've been dating since I was 16."

"I'm guessing," he said, looking at the ceiling, ignoring her, "tall, _strapping_ young lad," she snorted at his phrasing, "he was good looking," he continued seriously, "smart enough, and _nice_," he sounded disgusted. "Everything any mama would want for her baby. But _boring_."

"He wasn't."

"Then why'd you break up with him?"

"Who says I broke up with him?"

"Your mom doesn't call you about someone that broke up with you."

"He still lives at home," she answered. "We hadn't been dating long before I went off to school. Didn't think keeping it going would be so smart. The first day, Lucy told me that waking up butt naked next to a stranger was part of the college experience."

"And why deprive yourself?"

She nodded, "Exactly."

"What's his name?"

She shook her head, "No."

"That's an interesting name."

"No more than 'Roommate'," she shot back.

"Some people really are cruel to their children," he agreed. "My ass is asleep," he said suddenly. She laughed.

Cuddy stood, smoothing out her skirt, and put her free hand put to House, "Come on."

He looked at her hand, then up at her. "This seems like a good time to revisit the bath idea." She laughed again. He smiled and accepted her help up. He held onto her hand as he got out of the tub, but when getting his second foot out, he tripped. He put his free hand on the sink to keep them from falling to the floor, though they did hit the wall. "We keep ending up against a wall," he commented. "I think it's a sign." She put her hand flat on his stomach. He reached to the side and opened the door. Cuddy took a breath, and a drink, and walked out of the small room, House following her.

"Is the bathroom finally open?" A guy asked House.

"Yeah," he nodded, stepping forward so he could get to it. Cuddy leaned against the wall to make more room. "See?" He said after the door closed, still in her personal space. "Walls. They're our thing."

The conversation with her mother ran through her mind. She put her hand on his stomach again, and slid it up to his heart. When he started to step back, she grabbed his shirt, and looked in his eyes, "It didn't mean 'no' last time, it doesn't mean 'no' now." He leaned down a bit, and slid the bottle out of her hand, then onto the ground. She let go of his shirt and pulled his head towards her. As soon as his lips hit hers, he grabbed the back of her thighs and pushed her so far up the wall that he had to arch his neck to keep kissing her. She gasped. Her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer. Greg was fairly certain the guy came out of the bathroom, but he was entirely certain he didn't care, though he did figure it was time to get out of the hall. He let her slide down until her knees were on his hips. He felt himself kick something when turned toward his door, but ignored it and opened his door. He backed up against the door after they were in. Lisa tightened her legs on his hips and started tugging at his shirt, which was made difficult by how tight she was pressed against him. She finally got the shirt over his stomach, and gasped when he grabbed her ass. He turned around so when his knees hit the bed, he didn't fall and crush her. As soon as his hands were free, Greg started unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth when he slid it off her, taking her hands out of his shirt just long enough for him to do that.

"Where's Lisa?" Julie asked Breena. "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"I think I heard that she's in the bathroom."

Julie blinked. "What?" She looked at her.

"I just heard some girl say that there was a girl in a nurse costume, talking to House, that was for some reason sitting in the tub."

"Oh shit," was all she said. She went down the hall and threw open the bathroom door. Empty. She turned and her eyes fell on his bedroom door. "No..." She walked to it and put the side of her head against the door. That breathing could only mean a few things. She highly doubted they were running on a treadmill or lifting weighting. She heard a loud thump. She also doubted they were rearranging furniture. "Shit!" She stomped her foot and it slid. She fell back, but put her hand out before her ass hit the floor. It was wet. She looked at the bottle of houch laying on its side. "What the hell?"

_An: I never said _when_ it was going to be M._


End file.
